The Great Oblivion Crisis
by The Mysterious Sentinel
Summary: Simon and Marcy were cornered, death was imminent... but then The Crown saved them. They were frozen, and who-knows-how-many years later; were freed in Cyrodiil. Now they have a whole new dangerous situation to survive in. But then they stumble upon something... [CURRENTLY ON HIATUS]
1. Ch 1 The Ends of the Earth

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

The Mysterious Sentinel: Salutations and greetings readers! Well, I seem to have an inability to focus on just one story at a time because here I am writing this.

Dark Specter: Yeah, "Sorta Psychic" was just getting good, and now to distract yourself from it, you're writing an "Adventure Time" crossover of all things!

TMS: Hey! Adventure Time is awesome! And I've been wanting to write an Elders Scrolls fic forever, so I decided to put the two together. So let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

Several years after the flashback from "Simon and Marcy"

As the years went by, the days started to blur until it was hard to remember exactly how much time had passed, the tick-marks that he made in one of his books every morning was the only thing really showing the passage of time.

Every day they would walk, and walk, and walk, and _sometimes_ venture into a ruined city to scavenge for things only found in cities, but most of the time it was the woods, or the hills, or the field, anywhere that, before the war, you wouldn't typically find people.

She didn't understand why.

"If there's so much stuff in the cities why don't we go into them more often?"

"You know why; because of the monsters in the cities."

"Well why are they only in the cities?"

"Uh… because… They live in the cities."

"But why don't any of them live anywhere else?"

He didn't answer for about a minute.

"Some _do_ live in other places, we just haven't found any."

She wasn't sure about that answer, but before she could think of another rebuttal he changed the subject.

"Hey look! A snail!"

She was distracted by the small creature for a little, but the next day she remembered her unanswered question. But she decided to let it be. There was probably a good reason he didn't want to answer.

She still had to wonder though…

* * *

After walking through a featureless field for a day or two he decided there was no other choice. They were running low on… well, everything.

The city was rather small and most of its buildings had collapsed, but the ones still intact lured them with the promise of supplies. They entered a big building with big front windows; a long time ago he had told her that before the war, places like this used to sell all sorts of different things.

"Have you been to this place before?" she had asked him.

"Not this place _specifically_, but there are stores like this all over the world."

_This_ building's door was lying on the ground across the street, so they just walked in. She saw a pile of stacked cans so she ran towards them and grabbed one from the stack.

"Careful Marcy! It doesn't look very steady."

"Sorry, the picture on it looks like… uh, what was the name of that _really_ tasty stuff?"

Looking at the aforementioned picture he answered.

"It's called ravioli."

"Oh yeah, I just saw a picture of _ravioli_ and I got excited."

"Well then, we'll take as much as we can carry."

"Yay!"

He started taking cans from the stack and putting them in the large backpack he wore. While he was doing this, Marcy heard some kind of noise. She turned to a dark corner of the store and heard what sounded like slurping.

"Simon, I think someone's here." She whispered.

Simon stopped what he was doing and walked over to Marcy. It was silent for a second but then the slurping started again. Looking closely Simon could make out what looked like a person hunched over.

"H-hello, is someone there?"

The slurping stopped again, but this time it didn't start again, the person's head turned around and two glowing green eyes stared back at the pair. The creature rose to its full height; towering over the two, bright green flames appeared that illuminated the dark corner, Marcy screamed when she caught sight of the creature.

It wore a large, baggy, grey robe with a large cape torn at the ends, its arms bare bones with a few rotted veins running through them, skeletal hands burning with an eerie green fire, pale undead skin pulled tight against a nose-less face, with skin frayed away at the lips revealing grotesque teeth, two curled horns stuck out of its head, and its eyes… horrific green lights peering out of dark, empty eye sockets.

Off to the side Simon noticed a pile of various empty bottles, at a quick glance Simon saw the words "lighter fluid" "Drano" and "bleach" Simon heard strange whispering coming from all around him.

**_"Don't move. Don't move."_**

Such a wonderful voice! Simon decided it would be a good idea to stay and listen.

"_It is trying to control you! Fight it!"_

Simon realized that the creature was slowly moving closer, reaching for them. Suddenly Simon yelled and kicked the creature in the chest, the attack didn't faze the monster, but it paused in surprise.

Simon grabbed Marcy's hand and pulled her out of the building, looking back at her, he saw a blank open-mouthed expression on her face as she stumbled behind him.

"Marcy, are you okay?"

"_The creature has put her in a trance."_

'Well how do I get her out of it?'

No answer. Simon pulled her behind a large pile of rubble and looked over it, no sight of that thing but it could still be following them.

"Marcy snap out of it!" he snapped his fingers in her face and she started as if surprised.

"Uhhh, what happened?"

"That… _thing_ put you in a trance. Don't listen to anything it says ok?"

"Ok Simon. Is it still there?"

Simon peeked over the rock again and looked right into the monsters eyes. The creature growled at him, but then a rock hit it in the face.

Simon pulled Marcy with him as he ran, she threw another rock at the thing but it just bounced of its chest as if followed them. They ran through the city streets

"_It is gaining on us."_

Simon turned a corner and saw a huge pile of rubble and debris. Simon got an idea.

"Marcy! Run ahead!"

Simon felt her hand leave his and saw her speed ahead of him and start climbing. The creature slowed down and threw a green fireball at Marcy, but it fell short of her; already halfway up the mountain.

Simon followed Marcy up the pile, he felt a blast of heat near him from another fireball. Simon looked back and saw the creature had begun to climb up after them. Simon removed the straps of his large backpack and let it fall; the bag started a rockslide that caused the creature to fall to the bottom, covered in debris.

"Ha ha!" laughed Marcy.

The pair quickly climbed down the other side of the mountain and continued to run.

They reached a hill and ran to the top but then Simon tripped on something and the two rolled down the hill. When they reached the bottom Simon looked up and saw nothing but water, they'd run to a beach.

"Oh bread-balls." Simon turned and looked back to the see their pursuer standing atop the hill and making its way towards them. As it neared Simon heard the ghostly whispering again.

_**"Don't worry little one, I won't hurt you, but that man will hurt you."**_

"Marcy, don't listen to him!"

Marcy stuck her tongue out at the creature. It growled and more green fire appeared in its hands.

_**"You will DIE!"**_

"Marceline… I'm sorry."

"Simon? What are you doing?"

Simon reached down to his side and grabbed the golden crown tied to his belt and placed it on his head.

"_My power is yours to command. My King."_

Suddenly blasts of cold air shot from his hands and hit the creature. Simon cackled maniacally as his hair and beard grew even longer.

"AHAHAHAHA! ALL HAIL THE ICE KING!"

"No Simon! You promised!"

The creature shot green fire balls from its hands but the icy wind swirling around The Ice King put out the fire in midair. The Ice King shot beams from his hands and the creature's legs froze, the creature transformed into black mist and escaped the ice, the mist flew through The Ice King's chest and knocked him over. Marceline rushed to his side.

"Simon! Are you okay?" The Ice King got up and yelled at the creature.

"You, **DARE** strike me? THE ICE KING!? I'll strike you too!"

The mist flew at him again, The Ice King shot lightning bolts at it but the mist flew around them and slammed into Ice King again.

"Arrgh! LET ME HIT YOU!"

Blue lightning bolts crackled around The Ice King's hands, he shot one and it hit the mist but then the other bolt vanished and The Ice King's hair and beard returned to Simon's normal length.

"What happened?"

The mist reformed into the creature, it had patches of frost all over its body. Simon reached up and touched the crown on his head.

"…I'm free…"

"SIMON!" Marceline screamed and wrapped her arms around him as the creature prepared more fireballs.

"_NO! THE KING MUST NOT DIE!"_

A tornado of ice and snow swirled around Simon and Marcy, the tornado struck the creature flinging it through the air miles away. When the winds cleared all that remained was a large block of ice with Simon and Marcy holding each other, the crown still on his head.

"_No, that creature has freed my King, all those years spent taking over his mind. Wasted, and now we are both trapped, apart from each other, separated by the very element we were meant to rule together."_

In just a few years the block of ice was pulled in by the tide and floated out to sea.

"_One day my King, you will be freed and we shall rule a world of ice and snow."_

* * *

TMS: I think that was pretty good, what do you think?

DS: I've read much worse, so I suppose they'll unfreeze and the plot of Oblivion will unfold?

TMS: Oh you'll see Dark, in the meantime I _really_ need to watch some more Adventure Time, I'm kind of behind, anyway see ya' next time readers!

_EDIT 03/17__: It's barely worth mentioning, just a few changes in wording._


	2. Ch 2 After all these years

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: Well I'm back with chapter 2.

DS: About time!

TMS: It hasn't been _that_ long!

DS: Yeah but I still have to say that it has or you'll get slow again.

TMS: … Anyway, chapter 2 let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

"Do you see any?"

"If I had seen any, I would have said: "Look there's some!"

"So you haven't seen any?"

"By the Nine, you're an idiot! Just shut up and keep looking, if we don't find something to eat soon, the boss will eat _us_!"

"Orcs _eat_ people?"

"I'm not sure, but knowing the boss, he would if he was hungry enough. So keep looking!"

The two bandits wandered around, hoping for some animals, or berry bushes. As they walked, one of them looked over the nearby coast and saw something.

"Look there's some!"

"Huh? Where?"

They ran to the beach, as they got closer they saw it was a chunk of ice, looking closely they saw there was someone in the ice; a white haired man with blue skin.

"What is this thing?"

"It's a normal person, _your_ skin would turn blue if you were trapped in ice for who knows how long."

"But it has something on its head."

"Gods! It's a crown! We have to break this ice."

The two started hacking at the ice with a war axe and a shield, after nearly an hour they hadn't made much impact on the ice.

"Ugh, this will take till Rain's Hand, let me try something."

He drew the war hammer on his back and raised it over his head.

"Wait! Stop you idiot!"

He brought the hammer down cracking a chunk out of the ice, cracks spread over the ice, and the chunk shattered freeing both the crown, and the man.

"It worked, who's an idiot now?"

"You are! Gold is a soft metal, if the ice wasn't as thick as your head, you would have broken it!"

"But I didn't, and now we can take whatever he has."

Remembering the man, they bent down to inspect him. He had long white hair and a beard, he was wearing small, cracked, circular windows on his face, and he was holding something in his arms, they rolled the man over on his back and saw it was a small girl.

"What happened to this one? Her skin's pale white!"

"Look at her ears; either elf's skin turns white in the cold or she's just a dunmer."

Suddenly the man rose, still wearing the crown, the two bandits looked up and felt a chill spread through their bodies when they saw his angry, icy expression.

Then they saw he was unarmed and stood back up to face him.

"Hand over everything you've got. Maybe we'll let you and your daughter live."

Suddenly a blast of icy wind blew the bandits away.

* * *

Crown P.O.V

'_Those two freed my King, and now they want to _rob_ him. These fools shall DIE! Though, one of them is some sort of reptilian man, with two curved horns, the bombs must have created mutant humans.'_

The normal human charges at my King with a large hammer, I duck under his clumsy swing, form a blade of ice over my King's hand, and stab him through the heart. The other has started to flee.

'_He must be the smart one.'_

I freeze his leg and he collapses. I approach him. If my King is to thrive in this new world, he requires knowledge. This one has knowledge.

"Please don't kill me, my friend is not of sound mind, I would never let him _rob_ anyone. Let alone a father and his child. So if you could just leave me be, we can just forget this ever happened, and I won't tell anyone you killed an innocent man, I'll say he fell on something."

"_Are you pleading for your life, or threatening my K-... me?"_

The lizard visibly shivered, either because of his frozen leg, because of my voice, or because my King has not moved his lips.

"Oh, I wasn't threatening you; I was saying I won't _ever_ speak of this incident to _anyone_."

"_But if I kill you, you won't be _able_ to tell anyone, perhaps I should, just to be safe."_

"Oh don't worry; I never lie to _anyone_, I swear on the Nine Divines and every other god that I won't ever speak of this."

"_But if you never lie, then when you are asked how he died, you will tell the truth. That means I _should_ kill you! "_

"I-I s-swear th-that I will lie just this once, and only for you! No matter what the means, no one will ever find out."

I feel my control over my King wane and return, he could regain consciousness at any moment. I can only manipulate my King's body as long as he remains in his frozen sleep.

'_I have wasted enough time, toying with this one.'_

I kneel closer to the lizard; if I am to acquire knowledge for my King, I must be quick about it.

"_Perhaps you could do me a small favor?"_

"Of course! Anything, name it!"

"_If I- if my crown were to ever fall from my head, you must _**quickly **_place back on my head, can you manage that?"_

"W-why yes! I will do as you ask!"

I place myself on his head, using as much power as I can muster to penetrate his mind quickly, suppressing the urge to show him the visions my King is blessed with, I draw on all of his knowledge.

This creature is an "Argonian" a race of humanoid lizards, we are near a town named Anvil, in a province called Cyrodiil, in a nation called Tamriel, and the earth is called Nirn now. His head contains much knowledge of this province and this world; magic is fact here, so are gods, and so many strange creatures! All of this Argonian's knowledge is copied into my mind in mere seconds, with some difficulty and regret I release my hold on him and fall off of his head, thankfully he recovered quickly and returned me to my King's head.

"_Good job Slays-His-Lies, I had a feeling I could count on you."_

"What!? How have you learnt my name? What have you done to me!?"

"_I have used you, I will always remember your kind contribution."_

I grasped his head in my hands, forcing power into it. From the inside out the lizards head turned clear and white, then it shattered outwards in a gush of water that soaked the body.

'_Hmmm, the lizard's bandit camp is near here, I'm sure they will have some useful supplies...'_

* * *

3rd P.O.V

Simon opened his eyes and saw a sword, he jumped up to his feet and looked around; the sword was clutched in a severed arm, which belonged to a large green skinned man with small tusks, he was covered in stab wounds. Looking around there were several dead bodies around, a headless body was covered in orange scales and there was a dark-skinned man had a spear driven through his chest.

'What happened here?' Simon thought.

'_My King! You have awakened!'_

Simon jumped, he saw the crown lying on the ground next to the dark-skinned man.

"You did this didn't you!?"

'_No my King, a group of bandits found us frozen in the ice, they dragged us back to this camp and broke us free, then more bandit came and attacked, they all killed each other.'_

"T-these… things, where are we?"

'_We have been frozen for so long, the earth has recovered somewhat, I believe these things are mutants created by the bombs. This camp and these people have supplies we could use.'_

"Do you know anything about this… new world?"

'_I know much, one of these men put me on, and I copied all his knowledge of this world, you should take what you can, then put me on, I will transfer everything I know.'_

"Why would I do that? I'm free, I can feel it in my mind, no insanity, no visions, no black-outs, and-"

Simon held up one of his hands, icy winds blew around it.

"I still have some of your magic. So **why** would I **ever** put you on!?"

'_I cannot perform the knowledge transfer apart from you, and it would take weeks to tell you everything normally. And you are not the only one who my knowledge would benefit.'_

"*gasp* Marcy! Where is she!?"

Simon looked around and saw her lying on the ground. He inspected her closely and could see she was unharmed.

'_I could transfer my knowledge to her as well, through you. She would not even _feel_ my power, you _need_ my knowledge, for her.'_

Simon glared at the crown, he gritted his teeth, then sighed.

"You're right… I need you."

* * *

DS: Okay, that was pretty good, quite the dilemma there.

TMS: Yeah, that's why I wrote it, now I'm going to work on more stories. Peace out!

_EDIT 03/16 2015: I changed a bit of the dialogue between Slays-His-Lies and the other bandit. Some of what they said implied that the color of Marcy's skin isn't normal even for dark elves. I'm not 100% sure what I was thinking when I first wrote that but now it's fixed for any new readers. Considering I've played WAY more Skyrim than Oblivion and the dunmer in that game are often called "grey skins" as a sort of racial slur it's not really a stretch to say some of them can be a lighter grey color similar to Marcy. I imagine some dark elf/human offspring might have skin colors like that._


	3. Ch 3 Peaceful City

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: Chapter three! I wanted to put this chapter up sooner, so sorry for making you all wait, hopefully chapter 4 will be complete soon. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

Simon received the crowns knowledge and transferred it into Marceline's head while she was still sleeping. It was all so much to take in; this "Tamriel" wasn't shaped like any land-mass from his old life.

"Did the bombs really do so much damage that the shape of the world is now _different?_"

Simon had sifted through everything in the bandit camp, he had thrown all the bodies in the sea after removing their armour. One set of leather armour nearly fit him, so he was attempting to modify it to fit better, oddly it was wet, like someone had thrown a bucket of water at the wearer before cutting his head off.

'Actually… where is his head? Oh gods, I don't want to think about that. Wait; "Oh gods" plural? The information the crown gave me must have sunk in pretty quick.'

Simon had also found some animal pelts, a map, and a few books, the map would help them navigate this new world. The jewel he'd sell at the city that was supposedly nearby, along with the spare armour and the weapons.

'Or maybe I should keep a few of those; Marcy and I could try to make some armour her size. I don't like the idea of her in a fight… but she needs to be protected.'

Simon would sell a few of the pelts, but he'd keep most of them, it was Frostfall right now, which was what October was now called. Winter is coming, and they could use the furs to keep warm at night.

'Or _she_ could, the cold doesn't bother me because of the- What am I thinking? That crown has no power over me anymore! Or does it? I only put it on for a few seconds, but that's all it took the first time. But I'll never have to put it on again, and t didn't feel like the first time; there were no visions, I should test it.'

Simon paused from his work and looked at his right hand, icy wind floated above it, he moved his other hand close to the magic and the sheer cold hurt him the instant he touched it. He was still normal, and probably going to get freezer burn. The crown hadn't changed him in the few seconds he had worn it, he had retained some of its powers from the last time it had ruled his life, but that was it.

Magic was a normal thing around here; he could use his new powers as much as he wanted. It would be useful if they ever needed to defend themselves. Returning to fixing his armour, he continued to take stock. In the chest and on the bodies of the bandits he found some golden "septims"; the currency in this land. There were about fifty of them, it was a decent amount, but they should still be used as sparingly as possible, they would need to buy food, and fifty coins wouldn't buy nearly enough for the whole winter. He would have to look for some sort of work in the city.

There were also a few miscellaneous things he found; a tinderbox, a pot, a mug, a knife, some wooden plates, some water skins, and a new backpack. It was smaller than his old bag, but even if he hadn't lost it while running from that _thing, _they don't make em' like they used to. The tinderbox and the pot could be used to boil water and the mug and water-skins used to drink from. Though how would they get a fire going in winter with wet wood? It was odd, this world is probably less dangerous than the one they left, there are much more people, no mutants or radiation (Though the rads hadn't done much to either of them) and best of all: no horned flaming skeletons. Yet despite the fact that they were now in a much better situation, Simon couldn't stop thinking about all the _new_ problems.

Simon was just about finished his armour we he heard a soft moan. He walked over to Marceline and saw she was rubbing her eyes.

"Hi there little lady!"

"SIMON!"

Marceline jumped up and wrapped her arms around his legs, Simon patted her back.

"It's okay Marcy, things are going to be much better now."

"*sniff* I thought that was it! I thought we were done for!"

"Well we're fine, we were frozen. But we've thawed out in the future!"

"The future? You mea- UGH!" Marceline clutched her head.

"Marcy! Are you okay!?"

"Yeah, but I know things… about this world. Like: we're near a city, it's called Anvil, aren't they those funny shaped metal things people hit with hammers? And there are lizard people with weird names, and there isn't one god there's dozens, and-"

"Whoa, slow down there Marcy! I know those things too."

"Really? How?"

"I…"

'I can't tell her how, or she won't believe me when I tell her I'm free.'

"I don't know, maybe it's one of your _weird_ demon powers."

When she turned eight, Marceline discovered she could make her eyes glow, and when she turned nine she found out she could make black gunk shoot out of her mouth, and just a couple weeks or so before the day they were frozen, she started to see a little ghost inside of Simon, and in any of the monsters they came across. She of course told Simon about all of these things, Simon had already been told of her demonic father so he wasn't _too_ surprised at these things.

"Maybe, but why did it work on you to?"

"Maybe it passed on to me… because we were real close together inside the ice."

"Oh! That makes sense! Wait, Simon! Your skin is turning normal!"

"What? It is?"

Simon looked closely at his hands and saw that the blue tint to his skin was fading.

"I really _am_ free! My skin is normal, I can feel the cold again, and I can't hear or see the visions!"

"Really!? Simon! That's great!"

"If you think that's great, watch this!"

Simon summoned the ice magic and Marceline gasped, looked over at the crown lying on the ground across the camp and gasped again."

"How are you doing that?"

"What I think happened was that skeleton thing did something to remove the crowns influence from me, but I kept some of its power."

"Cool! That stupid old thing! We can sell it at the city!"

"Well… we probably shouldn't, in case someone puts it on, and what happened to me happens to someone else."

"Oh ok, so we need to keep it, until we find a way to hide somewhere that no one will ever find it?"

"Yes."

With Marcy's help, they quickly finished Simons armour, and made a smaller set, out of fur for Marceline. Marceline's dress could still be worn without raising suspicion but they would have to replace the buttons since there was no plastic in this world. Simon's suit however would require major modification. After gathering the weapons and armour and fixing the broken parts with the scrap left over from Marcy's new clothes, they had: two full sets of leather armour (though they only had one leather helmet) one full set of fur armour, two fur shields, an iron shield, an iron war hammer, an iron war axe, an iron spear, and two short swords, one iron, one steel. Marceline took the steel sword, but since it was made for someone much bigger than the nine-year-old, she strapped it to her back like a claymore, and Simon kept the iron sword just in case.

Stuffing the backpack with armour and with Marceline holding the shields over her head, they walked the short distance south to the city of Anvil. They couldn't carry everything; they left the war hammer, the fur armour, and two pairs of leather boots, but everything else they managed to load up. As they walked along the path the last of the blue vanished from Simons skin leaving him with only a slightly paler skin tone then before he put on the crown.

"Say Marceline…"

"What is it Simon?"

"I was thinking: the two of us, a little girl and an older man traveling together. That would seem _really_ weird to people."

"We could tell people you adopted me."

"I did adopt you, didn't I?"

Mareline was practically beaming at Simon when he said that, Simon was smiling too.

"But, I was thinking, to make people really believe it, you should call me… dad, when we're in public."

"Ok… Daddy!"

They both smiled again.

* * *

Simon was wondering how conspicuous they would look, carrying all this stuff into the city, but when they got there, they saw a few others carrying large loads. There was a man who was covered from head to toe in shiny steel armour who had three war hammers on his back and an armful of various shields and pieces of armour, and a woman in dark leather armour carrying several shields on her back, and enough weapons to outfit a small army.

'I guess there's quite a profit to be made in this business.' Simon thought to himself.

"You got all of that Marceline?"

"I can handle it, dad."

Simon felt his heart warm when she said that, she was like the daughter he never had, it had been like that for years, but he had never thought of it like that before. He was now determined to be the best father he could be.

They wandered around town for a few minutes, they ended up back near the city gates, they saw the man in the steel armour walk out of a shop carrying only one war hammer on his back, and without any of the shields and armour he was carrying earlier.

"Uh Si- dad? I think we can sell this stuff in there."

"Oh… he he he. Whoops."

Approaching the building, Simon read the sign, the place was called "Morvayn's Peacemakers" entering, Simon and Marcy saw two elves, one wood elf and one dark elf. The "dunmer" (as the dark elves were also called) was standing behind the counter and the "bosmer" (another name for wood elf) was working at the forge.

"Greetings, I suppose you're selling?"

"Yes, we are. Marcy pass me those would you?" Simon set the weapons he was carrying on the counter and held his hands out for the shields."

"*grunt* here dad."

Simon took the shields off her hands and set them next to the weapons; he then took the backpack and started emptying the armour out. After he had everything out he listed off everything they'd brought and started negotiating a price with the dunmer. Marceline looked around and saw that the bosmer was looking over at them. She walked closer to the forge and waved, the bosmer smiled and waved back, he then resumed his work. Marceline walked even closer."

"Hello, what's your name?"

The bosmer looked up from his work and smiled at the young girl.

"Hello, my name is Enilroth, Varel over there is my master."

"I'm Marceline, are you good blacksmiths?"

"Varel is one of the best in Cyrodiil, I'm not as good, but I'm learning. Is that man a friend of yours, do you two live around here?"

"He's my dad, and we live in a camp north of here."

"Oh? I mean no offense but he doesn't look like an elf."

"It's alright, we get that a lot. He adopted me."

"I'll give you one hundred and eighty-seven for the lot, and that's my final offer!" Varel told Simon.

"Deal! I'd also like to buy some repair hammers, how much are those?"

"Seventeen gold each."

"How about thirty for two?"

"You drive a hard bargain sir, but I'll take it. There's one hundred and fifty-seven, and two repair hammers!"

"Marcy, we're leaving!"

"Okay Dad! Bye Enilroth!"

Marceline followed Simon out of the store.

"What were you talking to that elf about?"

"Oh just spreading the word."

Simon was confused but knew Marcy would tell him if it was important, then they walked through town to a general store"Lelles' Quality Merchandise" (though their sign was missing the "h" in "Merchandise"). At the store Simon sold the jewel he had found and got another 43 gold coins.

The pair's next stop was "The Count's Arms" an inn, Simon planned to spend the septims he had just acquired on food for the long winter ahead. Simon haggled with the innkeeper while Marceline sat down and read one of the books they had found in the camp. After a while Simon had spent 58 septims and acquired a bag of assorted food. While at there, Simon asked if the innkeeper knew of any work in the area, apparently the Fighter's guild and Mage's guild were hiring, but aside from that there was nothing he knew of.

'The Fighter's guild sounds like it could be dangerous, but since I've got this new magic, I might as well see if joining the Mage's guild would be a good idea.'

The keeper pointed them in the right direction, so the pair stopped by the guild-house on their way out of the city.

As they entered they were met by a man (a breton maybe) wearing burgundy clothes who heartily shook Simon's hand.

"Good day sir, welcome to the Anvil Mage's guild! I am Marc Gulitte, what brings you here? Have you come to join us or are you looking to buy some new spells?"

"I… actually I _would_ like to buy some spells!"

'If I'm going to be a mage, I'll need more than ice powers.' Simon thought.

"Very good sir, now this chapter of the guild specializes in Restoration magic, but I have some Destruction spells I could show you."

"Restoration? Like healing spells?"

"Yes sir! Healing, skill enhancement, turning the undead, wards that block attacks and spells, things of that nature."

"I would like a healing spell and a ward."

"Alright; A heal minor wounds spell costs twenty-seven septims, and a lesser ward is fifty-six."

"*gulp* Err, how about twenty-three and fifty-one?"

"Sounds fair, here are the tomes, you do know how these work right?"

Simon nodded, the knowledge didn't know a lot about magic, but it did know how spell tomes worked; to learn the spell someone just has to read the book while calling upon their magic.

"Thank you, I was also hoping to apply to join the guild."

"Well then you'll want to talk to our chapter head, Carahil is in there."

Simon and Marcy walked into another room, Simon looked around the guild-house, there were shelves stacked with books and trinkets, and there were various strange instruments all around the room, Simon knew that these were used in alchemy.

'That might be something useful to learn: potion making.'

In the indicated room there was a high elf (an altmer) sitting and reading a book. She looked up from it and looked them over before speaking.

"Greetings, what brings you two here?"

"I would like to join your guild ma'am."

"Alright then, I'll have to ask you a few questions for the registration form, full name?"

"Simon Petrikov."

"Age?"

"Forty… nine"

"Have you ever had any formal training, or worked with any professional mages?"

"No."

"Do you specialize in any particular school of magic?"

"Destruction."

"Are you currently wanted by the law?"

"No."

"Have you ever served a jail sentence or paid the court a fine?"

"No."

"Hey! Dad would never break the law!" Marceline cried in outrage.

"She's just asking those questions for the form, Marcy, she's not implying anything."

"Oh, sorry miss."

"It's alright dear, now that's everything. You are now an associate of the Mage's guild, to advance in rank and be given access to the Arcane University; you'll have to earn a recommendation from each of the guild chapters in Cyrodiil."

"Alright, how do I get a recommendation?"

"The head of the chapter will give you some sort of task, ideally something that relates to magic, and will test your skill in that branches specialization. And before you ask I don't have anything for you right now, check back with me later, I'll hopefully have something for you in few days."

"Thank you. You wouldn't have any other work for me right now would you?"

"I do have something; our local alchemist, Felen, has been running low on various ingredients. I'll write up a list for you and if you find any of these; bring them here."

After receiving the list, Simon and Marcy left the guild-house, and then the city. By the time they got back to the camp the sun was low in the sky, and they were both getting hungry. Simon put most of their newly acquired food in the chest in the tent, where the crown was locked up, Simon had filled the water skins before they had left, so he got two of them out of the tent and gave Marcy one, along with a loaf of bread and a carrot. He got the same for himselfand they both sat on stools near the fire-pit as Simon started roasting some beef over the fire. Marcy was sipping water and nibbling her food as she was engrossed in her book.

"Remember Marcy, if you find a word you don't understand; show it to me."

"Okay."

Simon had been teaching Marceline to read with some novels they had found early in their travels together. Marcy was getting good at it, but she still ran into words she didn't know sometimes.

'Maybe tomorrow when we bring the rest of the armour and weapons to town, I could find a few more books in the general store.'

After a few more minutes Simon took the now roasted piece of meat off the fire and cut it into slices, he then set them on two wooden plates and gave one to Marceline.

As she put the first slice in her mouth, Marcy realized she was nearly finished her first book, so without looking, she pulled another one out of the small pile and set it aside. After she had read the last few words she snatched up the second book.

"It's pretty late, maybe you should wait before starting a new book."

"I'll just read a little bit."

"Are you sure you can see? It's getting dark."

"I'll just turn on my high beams, hee hee hee"

But as soon as she opened the book and lit up her eyes, the book let out a light of its own and crumbled in her hands, turning to dust.

"Ahhh!" Marceline recoiled in surprise.

"Marceline what's wrong!?" Simon rushed over to her.

"The book just fell apart."

"Hmm… Did you read any words before it crumbled?"

"One word; Flare. Why?"

"I think that might have been a spell tome."

"*gasp* You mean I…" Marceline halted and got a devilish grin on her face. She pointed her left hand up in the air and said "Flare" as she did this a small burst of fire shot out of her hand.

"So cool! I can shoot fire!"

"Well… I suppose it's useful…"

"Now that we both have magic, I could join the mages guild too, I could be your assistant!"

"They probably have a minimum age Marceline, and it's probably older than nine."

"I'll just join in a week or two when I'm ten."

"It's probably older than ten too."

"Hmph! Well than! I'll just be your _unofficial_ assistant until I'm old enough to join!"

"It's a deal! Tell you what? Tomorrow we'll take the rest of the stuff down to the store, pick up a few more books, swing by the guild-house and find out what the joining-age is, than go out on an adventure looking for ingredients."

Marceline smiled and grabbed Simon in a hug.

"I love you Daddy!"

"I love you too Marcy, but you know that you don't have to call me that when we're alone."

Marceline looked up at him, still smiling.

"I like calling you Dad!"

Simon grinned even wider and ruffled her hair with one hand.

"I like it too darling."

* * *

TMS: THE FEELS! This chapter was a joy for me to write (except for a few technical difficulties) what'd you think Dark?

DS: *sniff* I'm not crying, I'm not crying!

TMS: It's okay dude, I won't judge.

DS: *deep breath in* **THE FEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELS!**

TMS: Also, before anyone comments about it, I know wards weren't in Oblivion, but they are now. Magic was way better in Skyrim anyway so there!

_EDIT 03/17 2015: Mostly minor edits in word choice_ _and some corrections, but I also changed the amount of time Marcy said it was until she was ten, and I switched some sentences around so that they went to the general store first. I think it flows better than saying they went to the inn, then the store, then going back to talk about more stuff they did at the inn._


	4. Ch 4 All new dangers

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: … Just read the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

Simon had moved the two bedrolls into the large tent and they both settled down to sleep. Marcy drifted off quickly; clutching Hambo to her chest, but Simon had a harder time resting, so he lay on his bedroll, with a bearskin serving as his blanket, staring out of a crack in the tent cover at the campfire.

'I don't get it, why do I still feel so… _uneasy_? We're doing great so far, I'm a mage associate, and we're sleeping in a tent, wrapped in warm animal pelts, after having a nourishing dinner that didn't come from a can, and there's a populated city a half-hours walk away. Compared to our old situation, we're living the dream.'

Simon decided to think, the knowledge that had been imparted on him by the crown was strange and not all his own, the knowledge was sort of scattered throughout his mind, general information about the world became part of his memories as soon as he acquired the knowledge, but the rest was deep within the recesses of his mind until he needed it, in which case _only_ what he needed became part of his memories, nothing more. There was still a great deal of information that Simon had not seen, but he realized he would have to. He needed to know of the new dangers of this world. So he called upon the knowledge, and he saw strange and horrible things.

He saw zombies, goblins, giants, atronachs, hackwings, and swamp leviathans. He heard of wars, civilizations that rose and fell. He saw and heard of statues and legends of Daedra; terrible, monstrous creatures; terrible demons from "Oblivion". This world was inhabited with great terrors that would chew you up, spit you out, step on you, and eat the remains.

Simon knew that many of these great beats were incredibly rare, yet they still existed, and luck was not something he usually had on his side. He looked over to his little girl, who was smiling in her sleep as she held her treasured toy. If it was "October" now, then she was almost ten years old. In a few more years she would be a teenager, and knowing her she would want to fight if they ever ran into any of these creatures. The idea of her in a fight made him feel several different things at once, but it was a very real possibility. Heck, she had carried her sword with her all day.

'Oh gods, I can't imagine what people must have though, a nine year old in armour, toting around a sword.'

Simon started having a panic attack, but then it was instantly forgotten as he heard rustling outside. Simon slowly rose and quietly slipped out of the tent, raising his hands; ready to use magic at the first sign of trouble. They had changed into their old clothes to sleep in and their swords were in the chest.

'That was stupid, locking up our weapons in a box.'

As he looked around Simon noticed three things:

1\. The fire had almost burnt out,

2\. The moon was just a tiny sliver in the sky, meaning the area all around the camp was almost total darkness,

3\. The rustling was coming from two directions.

Simon looked to both sides, not sure what to do, but then, squinting through the black of night, he noticed a creature; it looked like a medium sized dog with very short legs. Simon glanced back and when he couldn't make out another silhouette he approached the short dog, calling upon his magic; frost appearing on his hands.

"I know your there! I'm warning you, I'm armed!"

Suddenly the creature jumped at him making a screeching noise, as he flung frozen wind at it he realized what it was.

A giant rat.

His first two attacks missed as the creature leapt at him, baring its teeth and claws. Simon backed up and sprayed it with more frost, it leapt over his low attacks and flailed at him. Simon rolled to the side to dodge its pouncing attack, it turned around and snapped its teeth at him. As the rat approached closer Simon was backed up against the fire, caught between a rat and a hot place. Simon frantically threw out some magic; an ice spike that shot from both of his hands and struck home; bursting the rats' skull like a balloon.

"…Eww…"

Simon sat down with his back to the fire and took a deep breath, tired from dodging the rat's wild pounces and bites. Then something happened that made him forget his fatigue.

He heard a growl and a shrill scream.

"Marcy!"

"Simon!"

He turned around and saw the source of the other rustling noise, a wolf that had snuck around him and poked its head into the tent, Simon rushed over and kicked the wolf in its rear leg and backed up again.

"Come and get me!"

The creature growled and turned around, snarling and frothing at the mouth. The beast was _almost_ as big as Simon, and undoubtedly faster. It lowered itself, readying for a pounce, Simon sprayed some frost but it sputtered out quickly, barley phasing the beast. It snarled and leapt, baring its claws and pushing Simon down to the ground, it growled and roared as it prepared to bite. Using as much of his strength as he could Simon forced the wolf off of him, rolling it aside and calling upon all of his power, he shot another spike, however this one was the size of a pencil and merely stabbed the wolf in the shoulder. It snarled and immediately pounced again; shoving him away from the camp and into the darkness. Simon wildly rolled and crawled to try and get back to the tent, but the beast shoved him again, laying him out to the side of the tent. The wolf poked its head out from the shadows baring its fangs and preparing to take a chunk out of its foe, Simon closed his eyes and raised his arms to protect his face, though he knew that wouldn't save him from the rabies.

_*Shhnikt*_

Simon heard the noise and moved his arms to see, he gasped as the wolf's head lay at his feet, the body fallen over on its side. Simon looked to his right and saw Marceline, holding her steel sword which was covered in blood.

"Simon are you okay? Did it hurt you?"

"Yes, I'm alright… you killed it…"

"I had to."

* * *

The next morning Marcy woke up again, and saw Simon sitting up on his bedroll, his iron sword at his side.

"Simon, you promised you would sleep too!"

"I did, I just woke up. We need to get rid of those… things outside."

"I can take care of that."

Marceline walked out, putting on her fur gauntlets, she dragged the rat and wolf away from the tent and lit them on fire with a flare. The knowledge told her that magic fire would only burn what she wanted to burn. As the animals burnt she thought again about what she had done last night, it was obviously the right thing to do: that wolf was going to eat Simon, but as she snuck around the tent and brought her sword down on the beast's neck, she hadn't even hesitated, not even for a fraction of a second. Was killing that easy? It was only an animal, but what if they ran into bandits? Could she do the same to people? Could Simon?

'We'll have to.' Marcy thought coldly. She turned as she heard Simon walk out of the tent, he was all suited up.

"Marcy, could you put on your armour? We have some more things to sell in the city."

Marcy nodded as she returned to the tent, Simon looked at the burning creatures, and guessed what she had been thinking about.

'*sigh* I had hoped this kind of thing would never come up, and it wouldn't have, at least not in our old situation. She wouldn't have to know that those things used to be people.'

But Simon knew that Marceline would have figured it out eventually, she was a smart little girl. Simon noticed he was once again grasping at straws, trying to think of reasons the old life was better. But that's all it was, grasping at straws, the big selling point was that they no longer needed the crown and there were other living people. Simon then thought of what had happened last night, when his magic wouldn't respond and died out. According to the knowledge; all living things had something called "magicka" everyone had a set amount and it decreased as spells were cast, when there was no more magicka, there were no more spells, however magicka returned over time.

'This world is strange, or did people always have magicka and we just didn't know.'

Simon knew that _some_ magic had to have existed in the world before the war; Marcy was living proof of that. But was magicka some sort of mutation created by the bombs? No, because Marceline learnt and cast Flares and she wasn't affected by the radiation. Or was she only protected from the lethal parts of it?

'I don't probably don't want to find out the answer to _that._'

"Simon I'm ready, and I got the stuff together…"

Marcy walked out of the tent in her armour, holding out Simon's backpack which was full of the things they planned to sell. Simon took the bag off her hands and they left the camp. Simon and Marcy walked in silence, their plans for a fun day on the town forgotten in lieu of last night's mishap.

'That's not fair, to her or me.'

"Hey Marcy, how was that book you were reading?'

"Pretty good, it was talking about The Mythic era; ancient history and stuff."

"Neat!"

"Yeah, it's kind of weird but I like it. This whole world is different, I want to know everything I can about this place!"

They kept talking about books and things they had seen in the knowledge. They were soon in the city. They swung by the general store and sold the bandit leftovers for 141 septims, then spent 34 of those coins on some bowls and a few more books. Then they stopped at the mages guild.

"Unfortunately; nothing for your recommendation has come up yet Simon."

"That's alright, you'll think of something eventually."

Marcy tugged at Simon's greaves.

"Oh right, I almost forgot! What is the minimum age required to join the mages guild?"

"I'm sorry Marcy dear; you have to be sixteen to join."

"That's alright, I'll just be dad's unofficial assistant until I'm old enough."

"That's a great idea!"

A man wearing armour who had been bargaining with Felen, the guild's alchemist, walked over from the dunmer and addressed Simon.

"_This_ guild might have an age limit, but the Fighter's guild has a training program for young warriors, we'd be glad to have her!"

"No. She is _not_ joining the Fighters guild any time soon, good day sir!"

They walked out. Marcy looked up and saw that Simon still looked angry.

"Why were you so mad at that man?" she asked

"I did get madder than I should have, I just don't want you getting hurt."

"But if I was trained I'd be better in fights, so I wouldn't get hurt as easily."

"…"

"Simon?"

"…Well, the training would probably cost a lot of money, and we need every septim we have for food."

"He didn't mention a price, and you could have asked."

"…"

Simon knew that she was right, he knew that he was, yet again; grasping at straws, this time to think of a reason to try and keep her from battle.

'But I have to _try_, she's still a young girl, she's my daughter! I have to keep her safe.'

"*sigh* Marcy, I just don't want you fighting, at all if we can help it."

"But I _can_ fight, I'm not a baby! And we'll _have_ to fight, there are nasty things in this place!"

"I know that Marcy, which is why I'll _think_ about that training."

"Yay! Thanks daddy!"

"You're very welcome dear, now did you bring that list of alchemy ingredients?"

"Yup, it's right here. It says: Aloe Vera leaves, Arrowroot, Columbine root pulp, what's pulp?"

"It means mashed up root."

"Oh okay, Dragon's tongue, Elf cup caps, Ginseng, and Lady's Mantel leaves. Are we gonna have to fight dragons?"

"No, there are no dragons anymore, it means the flower."

"Oh yeah, I remember that… weird."

"Well then, we should go look for some of those ingredients. We need the money."

So the daddy/daughter duo (I love Alliteration) trekked through the wilderness; heading east, as some of the ingredients were more common farther from the coastal region. However when they reached the base a hill leading up to another city Simon decided they had to turn back.

"But dad, we've hardly found anything!" Marcy protested.

"Yes, but we shouldn't head to far from our camp; if we go much farther it'll be dark before we get back. Tomorrow we can bring some supplies and head out farther."

"Like camping?"

"Well we're already sort of camping because we live in a tent, but yeah, it's like camping."

Marceline liked the idea of camping twice over so she allowed Simon to lead her back "home". Along the way they found a few more ingredients to add to their stock for the guild. When the camp was within sight Marcy pointed out another Aloe Vera plant and pulled it out of the dirt.

"Marcy… you didn't have to uproot it, we only needed the leaves."

"Sorry, oh well." Marcy plucked some leaves and chucked the rest of the plant behind her.

"We should put it back, it might still grow-"

"Simon look!" Marcy loudly whispered.

Simon looked in the direction his daughter was pointing and saw a Khajiit (a cat person) walking out of their tent carrying a bulging sack. The humanoid feline was wearing a shirt made from a potato sack, and pants that looked like a bunch of rags knotted together. Marcy threw a flare and ran towards the thief. The small flame flew in front of the khajiit's face, causing him to drop the sack in surprise, he crouched to pick the sack and saw Marcy running at him, she reached him and punched his face. The Khajiit fell backwards and Marcy kicked him in the side.

"Stealing is wrong!" she scolded the prone cat man, who was clutching the places Marcy hit him and whimpering, while staring at Marcy and Simon with a look of absolute terror on his face.

"Look dad, I beat him!"

"Marcy… erm, good job?" The Khajiit got up on his knees and clasped his hands together.

"Please have mercy on Qa'kir, Qa'kir is poor and hungry. Qa'kir would not have stolen from this place if he had known that it was not abandoned. Please don't kill Qa'kir, he will leave you alone and return to his home in the woods"

"…Alright then, Qa'kir, how about you stay here with us for a while, you can have food."

"What?" Marcy said in disbelief.

"Marceline, sometimes people do bad things for good reasons. Like when I broke the window on that building to get soup for you."

"Oh, okay. I'm really sorry for beating you up Qa'kir."

"It is alright child; in your position Qa'kir would have done the same thing."

"Now Qa'kir, how about you help me get dinner started?"

"Yes sir."

"Oh none of that, just call me Simon, and this is my daughter Marceline."

Qa'kir nodded and handed over his sack, Simon took out an apple and some leeks, he handed these back to Qa'kir, who started ravenously eating the apple, after seeing how hungry he was Simon also took gave him a loaf of bread, he then took out some more apples and leeks for Marceline and himself.

"So Qa'kir, how long have you been living in the woods?"

"Not very long, Qa'kir grew up in Hamerfell, was born into a traveling trade caravan. A few weeks ago Qa'kir's caravan was raided by bandits, Qa'kir had to flee for his life. But Qa'kir is tricky, managed to sneak across the border into Cyrodiil. Qa'kir has been living in the woods since then."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, we can help you get back on your feet around here, we could use some help anyway."

"Oh thank you Simon and Marceline, Qa'Kir will help you as well as Qa'kir can!"

* * *

TMS: Well that was chapter 4, so far this story has been a lot easier to write than my other work, maybe because I'm more familiar with Elder Scrolls and Adventure Time than some of the other things I'm writing for. Anyway, I've got stuff to do so I'll see you all next chapter!


	5. Ch 5 The Trek

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: I have nothing to say, enjoy chapter five.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

The next day, Simon and Marcy packed their bag, and left for a day long trip across the colovian highlands to look for alchemy ingredients, Qa'Kir promised he would take good care of the camp while they were gone. As they marched north-east they found more of the listed ingredients, as well as a few berry bushes.

"Mmm, theesh err relly good!" Marceline said; her mouth full of black berries.

As they walked along a lightly wooded area, a small herd of deer suddenly ran past.

"Why are they running away?"

"That can't be good…"

Simon heard what sounded like something heavy walking on the grass behind them.

"Marcy… turn around very slowly."

They both did so and saw a large orc wearing heavy steel armour approaching, he had a war axe at his side and a big shield on his back, he was walking north but he glanced to his left and did a double take as he saw Simon and Marcy, the orc turned and started walking towards the them.

"Stop, don't come any closer!" Simon said as he put a hand on his sword threateningly.

"What? Oh, sorry if I scared you. I don't mean any harm, I was wondering if you've seen any goblins around here?"

"Oh, No we haven't."

"Damn it! I'll never find them!"

"Never find who?" asked Marceline.

"There have been some robberies in Kvatch and Chorrol, and it's being done by goblins."

"What have they been stealing?"

"That's the strange part, they've been stealing clothes, jewelry, armor, and whatever they steal is always enchanted. The mage guilds in the cities are offering gold for any of their property we can recover. This sort of thing wouldn't normally be a problem, but no one can track these goblins down, they're being smart, too smart for goblins."

"Well we'll keep an eye out for any goblins."

"If you do see any of them wandering around carrying anything, go to the Chorrol fighter's guild and ask for Tchork, that's me."

Tchork walked north; heading back to Chorrol. Simon and Marcy continued their eastward trek.

"Why do you think they're stealing clothes and armour and not food or something?"

"I don't know Marcy, and I don't know how they've avoided capture yet, goblins are supposed to be… lacking in intelligence."

"Well maybe we can find some of them and figure it out, that guy said they'd give us money if we bring some of their stuff back."

"Well we could sure use it. In the meantime, let's get back to looking for those ingredients."

Several hours later it was late in the afternoon, and Marcy was picking the leaves off of an aloe vera plant. After she had gathered a sufficient number of them she put them in a small sack with the rest, she looked around for more plants when she noticed Simon staring at the ground squinting at something, Marcy was puzzled for a second before she went over to help him.

"Hey dad, what're you doing?"

"I'm mashing this columbine root into pulp, I'm just looking through it to make sure there aren't any pieces of root left." Simon returned to poking through the plant mash in front of him. Then Marcy remembered something.

"Oh man; where are your glasses!?"

"Hmm, oh yeah. The bandits broke them, I found them clutched in one of their hands with bent frames and cracked lenses."

"Why didn't you say anything? Are you having trouble seeing?"

"No, actually. I didn't even need them I just thought they made me look a bit clever."

"Oh… I think my mom wore glasses sometimes."

"You remember that?" Marcy had mentioned that she had been very young when she lost her mother; then she stayed with her uncle for a few more years, and then the bombs fell when she was six.

"Yeah, I remember she would carry me into my room and tuck me into bed before putting on glasses and reading me a story. I think, that one time I told her she should wear glasses all the time because they made her look even prettier."

"Sounds like she had reading glasses, anyway we should find a spot to make camp before it gets dark."

So they did, Simon had brought a few logs so he worked on making a fire pit while Marcy gathered some fallen branches for kindling. After Marcy lit the fire; her and Simon wrapped themselves in furs to stave off the chill of the night and ate some cheese, bread, and blackberries.

"This stuff is really good, what's in it?" Marcy asked holding up some cheese.

"Well, I don't know the specifics of cheese making but it's mostly made of milk."

"Oh, that's the stuff that comes out of cows and sheep right?"

"Yeah…"

"Dad? Is something wrong, you've got that _look_. What're you thinking about?"

"How are you?"

"…I'm okay, why?"

"I keep getting this uneasy feeling about… well; _all of this!_ I was wondering what you thought about it?"

"I think it's great! We get to sleep in tents like we're camping, there are other people to talk to, the woods and the cities are way cooler looking, and we even get to eat three times a day!"

'_*sigh* _I can remember a time when that was something to take for granted.'

"So you're fine with everything that happened?"

"Yeah! I'm kinda' glad we met that creepy skeleton thing; because of that all this great stuff happened! The _best_ part is that we don't need that stupid crown anymore!"

"Yeah, you're right. We should get some sleep."

"_*yawn* _I guess I _am_ tired, goodnight Si- wait a second! You just want me to go to sleep so you can stay up all night and keep watch!

"…Marcy we need to be safe, there could be wild animals on all sides that-"

"Fine! But after a few hours you're going to wake me up so _I_ can keep watch! That way we _both_ get some sleep!"

"Marcy…"

Simon hesitated, Marceline was frowning at him; she looked like she wasn't backing down."

"You're absolutely right, we'll split the watch in half. Now go to bed."

Marcy raised an eyebrow in disbelief, she was nobody's fool.

"I _promise _that I'll wake you up for your half of the watch."

Marcy held out her hand: pinkie finger first and the two of them made the promise official. Then Marceline folded up a fur to serve as her pillow and laid down on her bedroll.

"You'd _better _keep _this_ promise…' she whispered under her breath

Simon winced.

Marcy gasped and sat up "Oh my gods Simon I'm so sorry! It just slipped out! I didn't-"

"It's alright Marcy, just get some shut-eye; we need you well rested to protect us from all the bad guys!"

Marceline sadly smiled at him and laid back down. She couldn't believe she had actually said that!

'The last thing he needs is to be reminded of that stuff.' Marceline thought as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"Marceline… wake up Marcy!"

"Ugh Simon?"

As her vision came into focus she saw Simon, backlit by the campfire.

"You wanted to take the second watch."

"Oh! Thanks dad, now you go get some sleep!"

"Yes ma'am!" Simon said; saluting as he did so. Marcy giggled at his antics as he marched off to his bedroll, and soon he was soundly asleep.

About an hour later Marceline was bored out of her mind, she never thought that being a night-watch could be this _boring_! After another hour passed; Marcy started reading by the light of the fire; not wanting to use her eye-lights in case they drew the attention of whatever wild animals lived around here. After another hour Marceline felt something weird in the back of her throat and she started coughing, some sort of black slime shot out of her mouth and landed on the ground.

'Oh yeah, I forgot I could do that...'

A few seconds after returning to her book she heard a sizzling sound, looking up she saw that her slime had dissolved a hole in the ground.

"Woah! Cool!" Marcey muttered

"What in Oblivion!?"

Marceline looked up and saw a man in fur armour. Standing just within the light of the fire, he was unarmed aside from a dagger that he was shakily pointing at her. Marceline could tell he was scared, so she decided to take advantage of this; She made her eyes light up and she started letting more slime leak from her mouth the she hunched over and bared her fingers at him like claws.

"_**I am a Daedra! Stay back foolish mortal!"**_

She lit her hands with fire and roared; drops of slime shooting out of her mouth. The man fell over backwards and ran away. Marceline put her hands over her mouth to hold it in, then when the man was out of earshot she let herself fall over backwards onto her bedroll and started laughing crazily.

'Well that was fun.' She thought.

A few more hours passed until Marceline finished another book and became bored again, not much later the sun started rising, Marcy went over to Simon, who surprisingly hadn't even stirred from the Marcy's late-night antics.

"Boop!" she said; poking his nose.

Simon's eyes opened as she "booped" him again and he chuckled.

"Good morning Marcy, how was the night-watch?"

"Kinda' boring but okay, How'd you sleep dad?"

"I slept fine dear, we should clean up and head back now."

Simon returned their bedrolls to his backpack, and Marcy put out the fire the way Simon taught her years ago. Then they checked their direction with the sun and started marching south-west: the way home. On the way back they came upon a small lake with a waterfall. Marcy saw some sort of plant on the lake side and went to check it out. She heard a weird chiming sound coming from it.

"Hey Simon, what's this thing?"

"I'm not sure... we'll bring it back, Felen might know about it." Simon said putting the odd plant in his pack.

Suddenly an elf ran out through the waterfall; there a door behind the waterfall. The elf saw Simon and Marcy and she ran over to them.

"Please! You have to help me! They're-"

She was cut off as an arrow burst through her forehead and she fell to the ground. Marcy screamed as the man from last night was standing in front of the waterfall holding a bow, he grabbed another arrow from his quiver and started walking towards them, a redguard and an argonian followed behind him with swords and shields. Simon started backing up but the first man pointed his bow at him.

"Don't you move, well look at this! It's that little abomination from last night! You won't scare me away this time you little hellspawn!"

Simon looked down and saw Marceline hiding behind his leg with tears in her eyes. Simon moved his hand to the sword at his side, but the archer turned his bow on him instead.

"I _said_! Don't you move! I _meant_ both of you! What's gonna happen here is; you give us everything you got, I kill this freak of nature, and you make it out of this in one piece, but only if you cooperate!"

Simon's face fell as he raised his hands over his head. The man smiled wickedly and pointed his bow back at Marceline.

"Now then, time to send you back to Oblivion!"

Then a huge blast of icy wind knocked all three marauders backwards into the lake. Simon grabbed Marcy's hand and pulled her out of there, looking back at her, he saw a scared expression on her tear-stained face.

"Marcy, are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah, I'm fine."

Simon looked farther back and saw the marauders chasing them, the argonian growled at them. Simon and Marcy took a left turn and they came to the base of a large hill.

"Marcy! Run ahead!"

She sped ahead of him and started climbing the hill, the archer shot an arrow at her but it fell short of her and sunk into the ground nearly halfway up.

Simon was nearly at the top when he felt a rush of air from another arrow. Simon looked back and saw that they were climbing up after them. Simon raised his hands and shot ice magic from them, covering the lower half of the hill with ice that caused the marauders to fall to the bottom.

"Ha ha." Simon laughed to himself.

Simon left the gang cursing at the bottom of the hill and ran after Marceline. After a few minutes the pair stopped running, deciding they'd lost them.

"Huff huff. Man that was close huh Marceline?"

"…yeah…"

Marceline wasn't crying anymore, but she didn't look happy to have gotten away. She looked… distant… tired, like she was thinking about something.

"Are you alright dear?"

"…Simon? Those people… they killed her."

It wasn't a question.

"…Yes Marceline, they did. I wish… I wish people wouldn't do that."

"…*sniff*"

"Marcy?"

Marceline had tears welling up in her eyes again."

"*sniff* I- I'm sorry Simon… l-last night I spit out some black stuff… a-and that man saw!"

"Marcy, dear..." Simon said

"H-he was all s-surprised, so I-I m-made a scary face and lit my hands on f-fire and talked in a scratchy v-voice and h-he ran away scared."

"Darling, it's alright."

"B-but if I hadn't done a-any of that, he wouldn't have tried to kill us!"

"He was going to rob us, those people are crazy, they still would have held us up."

"H-he called me all those, horrible things! Am I a monster, a f-freak?" Marcy finally broke down and put her face in her hands as she started sobbing.

Simon pulled his daughter into a hug as she let it all out; he gently rubbed her back as she stained his armour with her tears, he shushed her and told her everything was alright, he told her she was safe. Eventually she started calming down and Simon pulled her up off the ground and shifted her so she was sitting on his shoulders.

"Come on Marcy, let's go home."

"*sniff* Ok, dad…"

And so Simon took her home, carrying Marceline all the way there.

* * *

TMS: Well that was chapter 5, It may have taken a little longer than I wanted, but it was still pretty fun to write.

DS: You found writing a story where a nine year old girl is traumatised by seeing someone die infront of her, and being horribly insulted _FUN_!?

TMS: No! You know what I mean! Anyway the next chapter won't take as long to come out. It's already started and I have a specific release date in mind.

DS: Really? When next year?

TMS: Go jump in a lake… I'll give you all a hint: In an earlier chapter I mentioned a certain "special day" The chapter will be taking place on that day, which will be the same day I post it in real life.

DS: Hmmm, I think I know what special day you're talking about…

TMS: Well I'll see all you readers then! 'Till next time!


	6. Ch 6 All-Hallows-Eve

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: Happy Halloween! The scariest time of the year! It's just me here tonight because Dark Specter is off scaring people. Now since Simon and Marcy are in Tamriel, there is no such thing as Halloween, so what _is_ the "special day" I alluded to last chapter? Well you'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

It had been a week since their disastrous day-trip, in that time Simon and Marcy hadn't left the city of Anvil, Marceline desperately missed that lousy old camp. But Simon had decided that living out in the wilderness surrounded by wild animals, bandits and monsters was a very bad idea.

As soon as they had returned to the city Simon went to talk to Carahil about him and Marcy staying in the guild house, however she explained that not all guild services are immediately available to associates unless they show that they are skilled mages. While Simon's ice magic is good, the Anvil guild was all about restoration magic; an area in which Simon was not so good, so Carahil regretfully denied him sleeping quarters until he showed improvement. So for now the two of them stayed at the "The Count's Arms inn" despite costing ten coin a night for the room; Simon insisted on it, and Marcy hated it.

After selling the ingredients they gathered that day, Felen gave them 78 septims, but they had spent all of it in only a few days. No matter what Marceline said, she couldn't sway Simon on the inn, or on less food, or anything else she came up with that could cut their expenses, she decided she had to go behind Simon's back on this. So while he was at the mages guild, she convinced Qa'kir (who had been acting as her baby-sitter) to let her go off on her own for a little, and to not tell Simon about it.

Approaching the target building she strode up to it; in full armour with her sword on her back, then she reached up and knocked hard on the door. A nord opened the door, he looked left then right before he heard Marcy clearing her throat and finally looked down.

"Hi there, I heard about your training program for kids and I wanted to ask about joining that."

"Sorry little girl, you need your mommy or daddy here to sign the form."

"Sure sure, but would we have to pay for it?"

"Yes, it's 15 septims a month."

"Oh, alright then, see you later mister!"

Well that was a dead end, but luckily she still had some more time before she had to get back to Qa'kir, and she could _definitely_ find something that could help. She walked down to the docks and saw a couple of beggars, she considered it, but they weren't _that_ poor... yet.

'If I don't do something, we'll run out of money soon, then we'll _have_ to beg.'

Aside from the beggars there were people loading and unloading things from the boats, no hope there: _no one _would hire a little girl as a deckhand. Marceline continued to walk along the docks, coming up with nothing, but then she saw a heated debate going on between two women, a wood elf wearing iron armour and a high elf wearing a fancy velvet dress.

"There's no way! I won't do it!" the bosmer said, walking off.

"Please! I swear on the nine I can make it worth your while!" the altmer woman pleaded after her.

"Ahem?"

The altmer's eyes went from the departing wood elf to the short "dunmer" girl nearby

"I know someone who can help…" She said with a smug grin on her face.

* * *

After a talk with the altmer woman, Marceline was strutting along the road; on her way back to Qa'kir at the inn when she saw a strange looking young woman sitting on the steps of a building, she had long black hair, she wore a teal scarf and leather armour, without the helmet or gauntlets, there was a sheathed dagger belted to the front of her cuirass, and another blade at her hip, but the strange part was that her skin was lightly tinged green.

'She's definitely not an orc; no tusks, but then why is she green?' Marceline thought. The woman must've noticed her looking at her because she raised her hand in greeting and smiled sadly.

"Hey kid, how are you today?" she asked

"I'm good, are you?" Marcy asked, easily able to tell something was wrong.

"…No not really, I've gotten myself into a big mess."

"…Do tell…"

* * *

Qa'kir was getting worried, it had been nearly an hour and Marceline still hadn't returned, considering how strange Simon had been acting lately; he was worried what the man would do to him if he found out that he had let the girl go off on her own. Just as he was about to go out looking for her, the doors of the inn opened and he saw the very girl walk in, looking happier than she had ever been since she returned from that expedition with her father. She strode over to the table he was seated at and hopped up into a chair, he chuckled under his breath at the sight of her legs not quite touching the floor.

"Hi Qa'kir, and thank you again."

"You are very welcome little one, Qa'kir knows that Simon is not thinking straight right now, so he needs us to help him."

"You got that right, I found something that should bring in some money, but I'll need to convince Simon…"

"Do not worry, Qa'kir is sure that Simon will see things your way."

After a few minutes, Marcy grew bored and pulled a book out of the small backpack Simon had bought her a few days ago. After a few more minutes, Marcy gave up reading; these past few days she just had trouble concentrating with how worried she was about Simon, he'd been getting worse, acting more distant than he'd been throughout the whole week. That had started the day before yesterday when Marcy asked him how they'd get enough money to stay at the inn; he'd had a strange, sad, look on his face for a second than, he'd laughed and said he'd take care of everything. Marcy suspected he wasn't as oblivious to their current financial instability as he pretended to be. Suddenly, as she sat there looking off into space, something covered her eyes; plunging her vision into darkness.

"Guess who?"

"Simon?"

"Aw! How'd you guess?"

Marcy giggled as the hands left her eyes and she turned around and saw him standing behind her with a warm smile on his face.

"Hello Marcy darling, and Qa'kir. How were you two while I was busy?"

"Very good Simon, Qa'kir and the little one are very well."

"That's good! I did some training at the guild today."

"And how much did that cost?" Marcy asked.

"No, _I_ was the one giving the training, another associate came in and I helped him with his ice spikes."

"So did _he _pay_ you_?"

"Umm, no…"

"*sigh* Dad, let me tell you something: we're running out of money! We _can't_ spend every night at the inn anymore!"

"Marceline, I've told you that we have to, it's much safer than living out in the wilderness like a bunch of savages… No offense Qa'kir."

"Is fine, Qa'kir likes the woods _and_ the cities." The khajiit replied

"Well if you won't budge on that; I've found us some jobs."

"Jobs?"

"Yes, I met an elf at the docks, she said she needs help getting something from inside her ship."

"Marcy… it can't really be that simple."

"Well… shemayhavementionedghostsbutit'snobigdeal."

"She may have mentioned _what_!?"

"Ghosts, but it's no big deal!"

"Of course it is Marcy! Ghosts are real! I think… Yes they're real!"

"Oh we'll be fine, you've got magic! Besides, it's _inside_ the city so it can't be nearly as bad as anything _outside_ the city!"

Simon was surprised; it had been a long time since Marceline had been _really _angry with him.

"*sigh* How about you take me to meet this elf?"

"Really!? Alright! Let's go!" Marceline hopped out of the chair and left the inn, pulling Simon and Qa'kir along with her.

* * *

When they arrived at the docks, Simon talked with Varulae; the lady Marcy had gotten the job from. She had hired a crew to sail her ship "The Serpents Wake to Summerset Isle to retrieve her mother's crystal ball, however when they returned to Anvil; something had killed them and now they're spirits were haunting the boat.

"Get the crystal ball and return it to me here, and I'll make it worth your while."

Now the three were about to enter the innards of the haunted ship.

"You know Qa'kir; you don't have to come with us, it'll be dangerous in there." Said Simon

"You helped Qa'kir, so Qa'kir wants to help you."

And so they entered the ghost ship of Anvil. Inside were a closed door, and a trapdoor that probably lead to the hold. Simon was about to open the trapdoor when a strange noise was heard from behind the door. Simon motioned for the others to stand behind him as he readied magic in one hand and gently pushed the door open.

On the other side they saw a body lying on a bed and a transparent, cloaked figure holding a cutlass. Simon's left hand glowed with magic and he fired an ice spike through the crack in the door. The icicle shot through the air and passed right through the ghost, however the spirit noticed the attack, turned and let out a screeching sound as it flew at them with its sword raised.

"Look out!" yelled Simon.

Qa'kir grabbed the doorknob and pulled it shut, and a thunking sound was heard as the door was struck. Qa'kir shoved the door back open, and it cleanly passed through the ghost. Simon sprayed it with frost but it didn't even flinch against the spell and reached for Simon with its free hand, the transparent appendage brushed against his arm and Simon recoiled in surprise and pain from the chilling touch.

'That's it! It must not be affected by ice magic!' Simon thought.

His theory held true as Marcy shot a flare from her hand and the wraith screeched as it was set alight, it swung its arms wildly and both Qa'kir and Marceline were knocked over backwards by it. As he ducked under a sword swing Simon was trying to figure out if he had any non-ice magic, he suddenly felt a tingling feeling in his hands as they started crackling with electricity, but then he felt an ice spell smack him the chest and knock him onto his rear.

"**Arrraahh!**"

Qa'kir was blocking the wraith's path to Marceline, however despite his valiant efforts to claw its eyes out; his hands were passing through the spirit. As it raised its sword to kill the khajiit; Marceline jumped up and parried the wraiths sword with her own, the she stabbed it upward, but of course it could not even touch it. As the young girl blocked the wraith's attacks, Simon was building up his shock spell.

"Clear the way!"

Once his companions leaped through the door way, Simon released his spell; a blast of lightning that shot from his hands and shocked the wraith; electrocuting it. The spirit made the worst screech yet and breathed out a sickly green mist before its cloak came to rest on the ground.

*phew "I got it."

The others re-entered the room and Simon let out a blast of healing magic on them and himself. Simon began to examine the spirits remains, the cloak was strange; it was transparent and his hand passed right through it, but he could feel _something _and it clearly wasn't falling through the floor. Looking inside the cloak Simon saw some glowing green slime, Ectoplasm; Simon had seen some in a jar in the guildhouse, so he started to scrape some off into-

"Aaaaaaaahhh!"

Marcy screeched in surprise as another wraith began to float up through the floor. Simon gave a start and began charging another lightning blast, but he could feel that his magicka was very low from all the spells he had cast; he barely even created a tiny spark on his hands. Marcy flung a flare at it, but before she could strike again it reached out for her with both its hands, she backed away so the spirit wouldn't touch her again but then something hit it in the back of the head and it turned around.

"Come and get Qa'kir, fiend!" the khajiit yelled.

The wraith took him up on his offer and approached as it flung a frost bolt at him, ducking under the spell Qa'kir countered by making a rude face, but then grasped him with both hands; sending a double dose of ice magic through him.

The wraith turned from the fallen khajiit to see Simon rifling through his bag in search of a magicka potion, but before the spirit could fire a frost bolt it was struck in the back by another flare. The wraith screamed in rage and turned to face Marceline, just in time to watch her ram a sword through its head. And *poof* the wraith disappeared in a green gas.

"Marceline? How did you do that?"

"When Qa'kir threw this at the ghost, it didn't pass through."

"Oh I see… because- _Oh no Qa'kir_!"

Simon and Marcy ran over to their friend, Simon guzzling down his potion and casting a healing spell on him.

"Are you okay Qa'kir?"

"Don't worry dear, Qa'kir is tough, he knew that ghost would hurt him. Qa'kir is just glad you could kill it."

After all that Simon scraped some ectoplasm from both wraiths and the group left the room and climbed down through the trapdoor. On the next level they found another sword (the weapon of the ghost that passed through the floor), another dead body, and not much else. Qa'kir took the second sword for himself and immediately got a chance to use it. The trap door down into the cargo hold was obstructed by a ghostly face that was promptly hit with two cutlasses.

However the attacks didn't finish it, as now two wraiths were firing frost bolts up through the trapdoor whenever anyone got too close to it. Soon they came up to start fighting at close

"What do we do?" asked Simon.

"You get another shock spell ready; me and Qa'kir will keep them busy!" Marcy said as she raised her cutlass and charged the wraiths.

These ones seemed to be better with their weapons then the first one, as they managed to block any of Marcy and Qa'kir's attacks and return with their own, it didn't help that Qa'kir was used to fighting with just his claws, and Marcy was having trouble with her new weapon; it was longer and heavier than her short sword and the handle was a little smaller so her hands couldn't hold it properly. It was a stalemate, as neither side could seem to land a hit on the other, until that is; Simon called out:

"Get down!"

As soon as they heard that Marcy and Qa'kir dropped to the ground, and a second later streaks of crackling lightning shot from Simons fingertips and electrocuted the spirits; sending them through the walls of the ship from the power of the spell. Marcy and Qa'kir got up and then the wraiths shot out from the walls, charging at the pair, and flying straight into their swords.

Two puffs of green gas, one crystal ball hunt, and seven minutes later, and Simon, Marceline, and Qa'kir had left The Ghost ship of Anvil.

* * *

"Oh my! Are you all alright?"

"We had a bit of trouble, but we're fine. And we found it."

"You did it! Oh thank you! Please take this as a reward; it's the captains enchanted cutlass. I managed to grab it when I was in his cabin."

"Thank you ma'am. Glad we could help"

* * *

"She could have given it to us _before_ we went in! Then we would have had something to fight them with!"

"Oh calm down Marcy dear; we still pulled it off. Now what was the other job?"

"Other job?"

"You told me you had found some _jobs,_ plural. What's the other one"

Marcy suddenly got a guilty, embarrassed look on her face.

"Uh, it's just this way." She said as she led them to their next destination.

* * *

Simon looked very perplexed; shifting his gaze between the green skinned woman and the large dingy looking house. Shoko (as she introduced herself) had purchased this house from its previous owner for 5000 septims (an amount that caused Marceline's jaw to drop) however when she slept there the previous night, she awoke and was immediately attacked by several ghosts. Simon now understood Marceline's strange look: she had lined up two ghost-busting jobs for them.

'I suppose she's never seen that movie, and now she never will.'

"It's okay to ask you know."

"Huh?" Simon had been a bit lost in thought so he hadn't noticed Shoko noticing his stare.

"I'm half orc; and I get looks like that all the time. Anyway do you think you can help me?"

"Of course we can."

"Thanks, Is there any way I could help?"

"Um, alright: take this sword, it can hurt them." Simon said as he handed her Redwave: the magic cutlass.

"Look at this sword! Where did you get such a blade?" Shoko said as she ran a finger along the blade.

"It wasn't easy, anyway we all need to be quiet, if we're lucky we might be able to take them by surprise."

Qa'kir drew one of the normal cutlasses, Marcy set her hands alight, and Simon put the other cutlass at his side, armed for battle they entered Benirus Manor. The inside of the house was much worse than the outside: it was almost pitch black, most of the furniture was either broken or disturbed, and the whole place was coated in dust. By the light of Marceline's flames; the group made their way to through a door into a room where a chandelier had fallen and destroyed a table.

"So where are the ghosts?" Simon whispered to Shoko.

"Last I saw them they were chasing me out the door."

"Why didn't they follow you outside?" Marcy asked

"I don't know, but thank Malacath they didn't. If it takes weapons like these to even touch them; who knows how much damage they could do if they were let loose on the city. Anyway; they might have gone back to the bedroom. Follow me."

Shoko lead them into another room and then up some stairs, when they neared the door at the top of the stairs Shoko motioned for Marcy to cut the lights, then she mouthed "In here" and quietly drew her sword. They all positioned themselves outside the door; ready for combat, Qa'kir raised a hand with three fingers up, then two, then one, then he made a fist and punched the door open.

These ghosts were different from the wraiths they fought on the Seprent's Wake; these ones resembled floating bodies cut off at the waist, they were an off white color and surrounded by light blue mist. Marcy shot a flare from her fingers that struck one of the three ghosts and alerted the three spirits of they're presence. Simon began charging his lightning blast spell, and Qa'kir slashed at the second ghost with his sword and blocked the icy grab it made for him,

That left Shoko to engage the third ghost, and the way she fought was unlike any of the others had seen before: She managed to dodge, duck and jump her way out of any of the ghost's attacks and then while its guard was down; she struck back. She continued this hit-and-fade style for a while before redwave cleaved straight through its chest and it was reduced to a blue stain on the floor.

Qa'kir was doing better than his last sword fight, since this ghost didn't have its own sword, and seemed not to know what blocking was. The khajiit could protect himself from its magically charged hands and then make his own attacks.

Marcy was having a tougher time as she had to run and dodge all around the room, playing keep away with threw ghost as she threw her flares, and dodge its frost magic. Marcy weaved around the other fights and turned to fire another spell, but she wasn't watching where she was going and she crashed into the bed; falling down on her face.

Marcy looked up to see the ghost hovering over her; preparing to attack, but then Simon managed to exert a little more control over his shock magic; sending a single lightning bolt to save Marcy from her opponent. Then Shoko performed a spin attack that sent her sword cleaving through her opponent, reducing the ghost to a blue stain on the floor. And finally Qa'kir jabbed his sword through the final spirit's head.

"That wasn't so hard." remarked Shoko

"We aren't finished here yet."

"Dad's right; there could be more of them hiding out somewhere, we need to search this place."

And search they did; first briefly combing over the bedroom before moving on to the other rooms of the second floor, and then back downstairs to the first floor. After a bit of searching there; Simon found a door that Shoko said went to the basement. Before Simon could suggest that they should check down there; Marceline called out for them, she had found an urn that had fallen off a cabinet sometime recently as there was a dust ring where it had been, inside the urn was a skeletal hand and a piece of paper.

"It looks like it was torn out of a book." Simon said as he examined it, he then had Marcy light a torch so he could read the page aloud.

_"The people of Anvil are worms! How dare they criticize what they don't understand! I shall have my vengeance in a form they cannot possibly imagine. I shall use the souls of the departed to prolong my own life. The Tome is very specific. I must have more bodies... yes... more bodies."_

Everyone had a disgusted look on their face as Simon read on.

_"I must protect myself from those meddlers. They shall not interfere in my designs. I have constructed a room in the basement of this manor. It is there I will inter my corporeal self and I will transcend this plane of existence. Only a true-blooded Benirus may open the portal, so if I fail, however unlikely that may be, a descendant may attempt to follow in my footsteps to carry on the true way. To make sure our secret is safe, I have harnessed the spirits of those whose bodies I have defiled to forever guard that place."_

"Well that explains everything, now we just need to find the scamp-for-brains who sold me this place so he can open the portal." Said Shoko.

The half-Orc led the way to The Count's Arms, where she had met Velwyn Benirus, and where he had sold her the house. When they arrived there the innkeeper said he had just packed up and left. As soon as she heard this Shoko swore and ran off. The others tried to follow but she was too fast and they couldn't keep up.

"Where'd she go?" Marcy asked

"Perhaps she has left the city?" Qa'kir suggested.

So they headed out through the city's main gate, and found Shoko talking with an imperial man who was holding the reins of a horse loaded down with large saddle bags. As they approached they heard that they were arguing.

"You _knew_ about the ghosts didn't you!?"

"I did; that's why I sold it to you so cheap, but none of that's my problem anymore."

"Why you..." Shoko began as she reached for one of her daggers, but Simon held her hand back.

"I'm sorry about her, but she does have a point; those ghosts nearly killed her; we had to help her deal with them."

"*sigh* I suppose my greed got the better of me; my family wouldn't let me leave Anvil until I tied up all my loose ends, and that house was... _is_ one of them, I hope none of you were hurt in that horrible place. My old fool of a grandfather Lorgren is the cause of this curse."

Simon showed him the diary page and explained that if he could open that portal they may figure out a way to exorcise the ghosts.

"Yes, I knew about that nasty business, he became obsessed with the dark arts in that book. But the Mage's guild discovered what he had done, stormed the manor, and slew Lorgren. However his body somehow vanished, I suppose now we know where it is. I'll go with you all and open this portal; then we can put an end to all of this."

* * *

And so as the sun began to set over Anvil: the party of five stood out side of Benirus Manor, they're weapons drawn, their armour tightened, and their determination set for the task at hand.

"Alright here's the plan: We're going to protect Velwyn while he makes his way to the basement, there's probably going to be a lot of ghosts there so Velwyn; you need to keep close to us."

"I will." He said, Velwyn appeared nervous; he had said before how he didn't relish the thought of entering the manor.

"Let's clean house." Shoko said as she unsheathed redwave.

The second they entered the house several ghosts flew up from the floor and attacked them, the fighters formed a line to block the ghosts and Velwyn kept running to the basement. The three adults engaged the ghosts at close range with swords while Marcy threw fire at them from below. Velwyn started walking; staying behind the line of fighters as they maneuvered to both block the ghosts and direct him to the basement door.

Using all of these flares; Marceline felt a drain on her magicka, however the ghosts were very weak. Qa'kir cut one ghost straight down the middle with his sword, Shoko stabbed one repeatedly in the chest, and Simon blocked a touch spell with his sword, then punched the ghost while his left hand was charged with magical lightning; shock magic crackled over it's body and the spirit vanished.

Velwyn quickly ran through the room with the fallen chandelier and entered the room that lead to the basement, there were several more ghosts floating down from upstairs. Simon signalled to Shoko and Qa'kir and they both ran ahead of Velwyn down the stairs as Simon and Marcy took the rear; throwing magic at the pursuing spirits.

Shoko dueled two ghosts at once, blocking touch attacks from both and then swung her blade cutting across both of them, Qa'kir was fighting another spirit, he dodged a frost spell and struck back; driving his blade through the ghost's head and destroying it.

Once they had defeated their opponents; they charged down the basement stairs and found themselves in a large room with more wrecked furniture and some wooden support beams, there were also several sigils on the far wall; most likely the entrance to the secret room. Velwyn ran to them and began examining and touching them, Shoko had to assume he knew what he was doing as more spirits appeared in the room and she charged at them; sheathing red wave as she ran, then as she reached the ghosts she drew the blade: swinging in a wide arc she tore two of them in half and "injured" another. Qa'kir had just finished another ghost and turned around to check for more when he saw one creeping up behind Velwyn, the khajiit it ran to assist him but he knew the ghost would attack.

As the spirit raised its hands to grab the Benirus; a lightning bolt and a small flame struck it, sending it back to the hereafter. Qa'kir turned to see Marceline and Simon running down the stairs, Simon had a few patterns of frost on his chest from where frost spells struck him, but they were both still combat ready; they fired of some spells at another group of ghosts that appeared to replace the ones Shoko and Qa'kir had slain.

Just as the band of four was about to charge the spirits; They heard a crumbling sound and saw that Velwyn was successful! The wall split and opened inwards to reveal the hidden chamber, suddenly another dozen or so ghosts appeared and rushed past the four warriors towards the room. Velwyn saw this, screamed, and ran for the stairs, the ghosts entering the room where they all vanished in a burst of mist.

Simon nodded in the direction of the room and they all walked in, it was moderately sized for a secret room, but there was a sort of stone altar close to the entrance with a skeleton lying on top of it.

"This must be him..." Shoko remarked as she touched the side of the altar; suddenly the group heard a disembodied voice!

_**"I am Lorgren Benirus, and I desire the chance to atone for my sins. The things I've done to the people of Anvil; the horrible, unspeakable acts I've committed demand repentance. Carahil was justified in her actions. Slaying me was the only way to stop the madness. I have accepted that fate. Now, so I may make my final peace with the Nine, please rejoin my hand to my body. Only then, when I am complete, will this eternal nightmare end."**_

Simon was surprised, he had expected yet another angry, vengeful spirit, perhaps something more grotesque like what the one's on the ship.

'I guess he's had a lot of time to think, being dead and all...'

"Really? Just like that?" Shoko also sounded dubious. "I smell something rotten, and it's not this guy's bones."

However Marceline had already produced the hand, (causing the others to wonder why she held onto it) and placed it in its proper position on Lorgren's body.

**_"It never fails to amuse me how easy mortals are to manipulate. You've assisted me in completing the very thing Carahil and her cabal sought to prevent all those years ago... my ascension to immortality. Last time I clashed with mortals, I underestimated their power. I shall not repeat that mistake twice. I live... again! Hahahaha!"_**

"**Damn it**!" Shoko swore as she recoiled from the now burning skeleton. The flames began to lessen as the remains began to change: dulled, rotten flesh grew over the bones, the tattered rags clothing the body were changed to a tattered red robe, an iron helmet appeared on the creature's head, and all the flames moved to the returned hand as they began to assume some sort of shape. When the creature rose from its position it was now holding a large staff with embers dancing on the ends. Lorgren Benirus: now an undead monstrosity, stared at them with the small glowing lights in his eye sockets and raised his staff...

Only to be struck by the lightning blast that Simon had been charging since Lorgren spoke of his treachery.

The blast knocked Lorgren backwards over the altar. The four leaped up over the altar, Shoko and Qa'kir turning in midair and slashing the creature with their blades, Simon and Marcy both shot magic at him, and Lorgren didn't even flinch at any of it. The swords left cuts, but he no longer had any blood to spill.

The creature raised its staff and pointed it at them, they all jumped back as a burst of flame shot from it and struck the spot where they were standing seconds earlier. Simon's jaw hung open, struck dumb by how powerful their Lorgren had become, Qa'kir and Marcy also looked worried, but Shoko merely gritted her teeth, growled, and rushed at the him.

Another wave of flame erupted from the staff, but Shoko nimbly rolled across the ground and let the fire pass over her, she reached the creature and began duelling it. Lorgren used his staff against redwave; blocking her first swing, however his movements seemed slightly awkward, as Shoko pulled her blade back and attacked again: landing two swift cuts on Lorgren. The undead tried to swing her staff at her one-handed, but he used his left hand to use a frost touch-spell, Shoko barely even flinched from it and struck again on his left side as his guard was weak there.

'His touch-spell must be rather weak, but then why use that instead of his staff? Wait... Fire! He must be vulnerable to fire!' Simon realized.

Simon drew his cutlass, let out a battle cry, and charged Lorgren, Simon tried to run him through with his sword but Lorgren barely managed a block. Simon ran around to the creature's side; hoping that he'd decide Lorgren's attention so that Shoko would have more opening to attack. Lorgren seemed to notice this, and as he swung the staff at Simon; he hit Shoko with a touch-spell with an unusual rust colour to it, Shoko's eyes widened, she let out a huge breathe and she fell to the ground hyperventilating.

Lorgren then tried to hit Simon with the same spell, but Simon struck first with a lightning wreathed fist. Now fighting with his sword in his right hand, and shock magic dancing about his left hand; Simon found this a great way to fight, as whenever Lorgren blocked his blade; it left him wide open for a shocking. However it didn't last, Simon got a bit careless in his success and Lorgen seized the opportunity to knock his sword from his hands and beat him over the head.

Simon fell over and his vision became blurry, he noticed that the other three were all together, and he noticed Marcy standing over Shoko's prone form. Qa'kir began blocking Lorgren with his own sword as Marcy tried to rouse Shoko.

Qa'kir cut Lorgren on the arm but was struck in the head with his staff and hit with a touch-spell, Lorgren walked past the fallen khajiit and lorded over the two girls, Marceline shot a flare at him and he growled in rage. Reaching for Marceline with his free hand, Lorgren prepared to cast a spell on the young girl, but suddenly Shoko rose from her prone form into a crouch and stabbed upwards; redwave pierced through Lorgren's rotten body.

_**"SCREEEEE-AAAAHHCK!"**_ Lorgren let out a pained scream.

"Now! Get him!" Shoko yelled; slashing across his chest.

Marcy kept firing flare's and Shoko shoved the creature to the ground; casting aside redwave she pulled out her twin daggers and started stabbing repeatedly into Lorgren's body, but before the final blow was struck Lorgen fired his staff: a gout of fire repelling his attackers, but catching himself alight in the process. Lorgren approached the fallen girls and pointed his staff at them.

_**"You are strong, but I am beyond you. You four are just the beginning; I will leave this place and take my revenge against the guild, and then all of Anvil, I will continue until every light has been extinguished."**_

Just as Lorgren began to charge a spell, he felt something cling to his back, then felt a jolt of electricity. Simon was grabbing the creature while using his shock touch with both hands, Lorgren tried to reach around behind him but his arms couldn't bend back far enough. Simon continued to force out the lightning as Lorgren cried out in pain, soon all his remaining magicka was exhausted and Lorgren managed to struggle free of his grip and knock him to the ground.

_**"Continue with your pathetic attempts to defeat me, you will all fail; I AM IMMORTA-"** _*schnickt*

Simon saw a blade emerge from Lorgren's mouth, and then Qa'kir pulled his sword out and the undead fell to the ground, bursting into flames again and quickly burning to ashes. The curse was broken.

* * *

It was nighttime now, the group had all met up with Velwyn again outside the city gates with all his belongings.

"I'm sorry for running back there, I was just so scared. I'm glad you all talked me into going with you, I feel so relieved; like all my family's unfinished business has been taken care of."

"Well, we're glad too, it's been a hard day and we're all relieved to get a break." Simon said; shaking his hand.

"May Benirus Manor give you many years of happiness, if you're ever visiting the Imprial City; look me up." Velwyn mounted his horse and rode off to the north-east.

Simon, Marcy, Qa'kir, and Shoko all waved him off, then the half-orc turned to the other three; a huge grin on her face.

"You three... I couldn't have done it without you; I would have been killed by the first three ghosts. I owe you all so much."

"Oh don't worry about it Shoko, I'm happy we could help." Simon said, slightly embarrassed by the praise.

"You were amazing with that sword!" Marcy beamed up at her.

"Qa'kir got to fight things, was fun." the khajiit said with a chuckle.

"I just wish I could pay you all somehow; I put almost everything I had into this house... Wait, I've just had a thought! Do you need a place to stay? The manor's more than big enough for all of us!

Marcy gasped, her jaw dropped, and her eyes sparkled. This was the perfect opportunity: If they lived with Shoko they wouldn't have any more money problems.

"That's very generous of you ma'am-"

"Oh stow away the "ma'am" talk, you're the mightiest battlemage I've ever seen you old timer!" Shoko said; slapping Simon on the back.

"Alright then; thank you Shoko but I'm going to have to say no."

Wait what!?

"Okay then Simon, I guess this is farewell..."

"Definitely not! We'll still be around the city, and keep redwave, you're incredible with that thing."

"Well good then! I'll see you all later." Shoko walked off to her new home, chuckling at Marceline's dumbstruck expression. She was so stunned that she didn't notice Qa'kir run off somewhere.

"Well than Marcy, do you- OW!" Simon began to speak but Marceline kicked him in the shins

"_Why_ would you do that!? We would have been able to sell the sword and we never would have had to stay in that **stupid inn!**"

"Marcy darling, I know that we've had a long day, but just trust me for a minute." Simon said as Marcy's world went black

"Dad what are we doing? And why do I need to be blindfolded to do it?"

"Just trust me darling, you'll love it!"

* * *

Marcy had been walking around blind for over ten minutes now, and she still had no clue what Simon was planning.

"Okay! we're here, you can take it off now!"

Marcy slid the blindfold off and was amazed by what she saw: The camp, _it was the camp_! She was finally back! But it wasn't the same as it was before. All the rips and tears in the tent had been patched, the crude campfire had been replaced with a larger fire pit with a ring of stones around it and a delicious smelling pot cooking over it, and all around the clearing was something strange, something familiar, and something Marcy never thought she would see again.

"Jack-o-lanterns?"

"Happy Halloween-Birthday!" Simon said spreading his arms wide.

'But... I... wha?"

"Do you like it little one? Qa'kir helped as well, he got the pumpkins and helped Simon work." the khajiit smiled proudly.

"Marceline... I'm sorry, I was just so worried for you after everything that happened that morning, but after a few days, I knew that it wouldn't work, and I knew how much you hated it. I was going to tell you earlier, but I thought that since the 31st was coming up it would make a great birthday surprise. So while Qa'kir watched you; I came up here to work, and he worked while I was with you."

"You... did all this?"

"Yes! You were absolutely right Marceline! It may be dangerous, but we always make it out okay in the end, all he shenanigans we went through today prove that even more. This will be the start of something new: we aren't going to let _anything_ stop us, not bandits, not monsters, and _definitely_ not fear!"

"..."

"I've got big plans Marcy! Tomorrow we're going back out into the wild and we'll- OOF!" Simon was tackled by a speeding nine, or rather, speeding _ten_-year old and pushed to the ground."

"Thank you Daddy! I love you!"

"And I love you to my little assistant. Now how about we eat this _delicious_ soup Qa'kir has cooking, and I'll tell you about all the exciting things we'll do."

And so, on this night of All-Hallows-Eve: A father loved his daughter enough to risk her safety, a daughter loved her father enough to disobey him. And they fought more ghosts than any other father and daughter have ever fought in one night. This night a young girl became a little less young, a loyal cat stood alongside his new family through great danger, and with the help of some new friends they had a great Halloween adventure. And after it was all over, they ate a wonderful meal, and slept soundly in their bedrolls knowing that the darkness that had loomed over them this week was gone, and they dreamed of the incredible adventures they would have both tomorrow, and throughout the rest of their lives.

* * *

TMS: Okay, that was _really damn long_! I never thought I could do it, but I did! And just in time for the fated night. I hope you all enjoyed this ghostly adventure, and that you have a happy Halloween!

_EDIT __03/01 2015: I changed a few things to fix the plot hole of why Simon and Marcy couldn't have just stayed at the Mage's Guild for the week. I should have done this a whole lot sooner because I first thought of this months ago but in case you guys haven't noticed I tend to procrastinate a lot._


	7. Ch 7 New Friends

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to come out, I was hoping to finish it in November but... it just didn't happen.

DS: You mean you just didn't write for a while.

TMS: I wrote basically the entirety of the last chapter in less than a month, I deserved a little break! And then it was Christmas! And then I had exams in January! I've been busy and stressed!

DS: I know man; I'm just screwing with you.

TMS: Anyway, I've got a plan in mind for the next few chapters so hopefully they won't take _too _long to write. Anyway enjoy _this _chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

The next morning, Simon, Marceline woke up bright and early, and got some fruit for breakfast, Simon explained that he had been earning a little spare change doing some odd jobs around the guild house in between practicing his magic; showing Marceline a handful of septims.

"You only got seven coins?"

"Well I _had_ a lot more, but I spent them on fixing up the camp.

"So are you any closer to being a full associate? I noticed you used some healing magic yesterday."

" The day before yesterday I got _Heal Minor Wounds_ figured out, but no progress on _Lesser Ward_ so far."

"_Minor _wounds? So if we get hurt fighting something you can't just "Poof" and it's fixed?"

"No, I can use spells over and over again, but spells cost magicka to cast. And the others say that I don't have a very big amount of the stuff in me, they were talking about "birth signs" because some of them can give you a bigger magicka reserve."

"Yeah... I know about some of those... The Shadow gives you an invisibility spell, The Thief makes you faster and luckier... I just can't get over all the stuff we just randomly know, how did it happen?"

"Hehehe, it's a mystery I guess, actually when we were talking about birth signs they said that each sign has a month, and you get the sign of the month you were born in. Yours is The Tower, it lets you open locks with a spell."

"Really!? I have more magic!? I'm one step, closer to being your number one apprentice!"

Simon laughed at her excitement, Marcy wanted to test her tower key spell on the chest in the tent, but Simon told her not to wake Qa'kir and they continued breakfast. Later when the aforementioned Kha'jiit awoke, she immediately ran in to try out her power.

* * *

"I'm sure someone at the guild knows how it works dear."

"Hmph! I would have figured it out eventually."

"Do not worry, little one is smart, will figure it out."

"Thanks Qa'kir. Hey what star sign are you?"

"Qa'kir was born under The Steed, means he is fast, and strong, good at lifting and carrying."

"Oh... That's cool I guess, I like mine better though."

"Hey look we're here!"

The trio had just gone through the main gates when they noticed two argonians standing near the wall, however what caught their eye was that one of them was a child. Simon could somehow tell that he was Marcy's age, maybe the knowledge knew about average height for the different races. The older argonian must have noticed them as well because she approached them, taking the child by his hand and leading him over.

"Hello there, I've never seen you around Anvil before, are you new in town?"

"In a way; we live in a camp outside of town, I'm a member of the mages guild so I come here for work."

"I see, I've lived here for years now, though I've been away for a while visiting some friends and family in Black Marsh. Oh but we haven't been properly introduced! I am Quill-Weave and this is my nephew Thin-Scales."

"I'm Simon, this is my daughter Marceline and our friend Qa'kir."

"Hi there!" Marcy waved at the argonian boy, his green scaled face stretched into a smile and he waved back.

"So you work for the mages guild? What sort of work do they give you?"

"Well at the moment I pass the other members alchemy ingredients and sweep the floors, but they say that soon I'll be good enough at restoration magic to go on some healing jobs. Mind if I ask what you do for a living?"

"Not at all, I'm a writer by trade; perhaps you've heard of my work? Ever read _The Heathen Priest_?"

"Can't say I have, I've been looking for more books for Marceline though. Your work isn't… _inappropriate _for younger readers is it?"

"Don't worry; my sister reads my books to Thin-Scales, well except for _The Night Walker_… but everything else is fine for… where are they?"

Simon looked around and saw that both Marceline and Thin-Scales were gone. Further investigation revealed a note stuck to his back, after failing to discover _how _it was stuck to his back; Simon read it.

"_Simon, little ones ran off to play, this one follows them. Qa'kir. _Well I suppose we should go look for them."

"Oh I'm sure Thin-Scales is fine; he knows his way around the city, you trust your friend to watch them don't you?"

"Of course."

"Then they will be fine, now you say you've not been around here long? Where did you two live before?"

"Well… first I should tell you about when I met Marcy."

* * *

"Where are we going?" Marcy asked Thin-Scales as he led her through the streets.

"You're new. I'm going to show you the city."

"I'm not _brand _new; I know where stores and things are."

"I'm not showing you the stores, just trust me."

Marcy decided to stick with him; she'd never met someone her own age before so she was curious as to what kids did when they weren't in a radioactive wasteland.

'I wonder if Thin-Scales solves mysteries like in those books we had before we got frozen. Or is that something only girls do? I wonder if we're going to spend a night together in an old abandoned building.'

"Here it is." Thin-Scales had led Marcy to the west edge of Anvil; they were standing in front of two houses inside the wall. Thin-Scales pointed at the house on the right.

"There are two redguards who live in there; Gogan and Maelona. I think that they have a secret."

"What kind of secret?"

"I'm not sure, but I've seen city guards go in and out of there a few times, and Stella Inventius says she saw them too."

"Hmmm, maybe they're on parole."

"What's parole?"

"Sometimes when criminals are let out of jail, they have someone check on them to make sure they're not committing more crimes."

"…That must be it! You must be as smart as my aunt!"

"Thanks, Simon told me what parole when I read the word in a book once."

"He said he was your father? Was your mother an elf?"

"Uhh… she was, but Simon's not my real dad; I'm adopted."

"Oh, well come on; there's more to see." Thin-Scales started running back the way they came and Marceline followed.

"Here, look at this house." he said once he'd stopped.

Marcy looked up at the two-story building, it was in-between the inn and the blacksmith so Marcy knew they were back by the gates, in fact she could actually see them from here. Simon, Qa'kir, and Quill-Weave were gone.

"Quill-Weave says that the lady who lives here keeps rats in her basement."

"Like as pets? Ew…"

"I asked if the rats bite her, but auntie said that she didn't know."

"Simon almost got bit a rat last week, he said that rats have diseases and if you get bit by one it'd make you real sick."

"Heh, we don't have to worry about that, or... at least _I_ don't."

"Oh yeah, argonians don't get sick. Is the rat lady an argonian?"

"Nope, she's a dunmer like you. The rats must not bite her then or she'd probably get so sick she'd die."

"No way, you can't just _die_ from being sick. Simon told me so."

"Can too!"

"Can _not_!"

"Can _too_!"

"Hey what's going on over here?"

Marceline and Thin-Scales were distracted from they're argument by the sudden interruption of a young imperial girl with brown hair that went down past her shoulders.

"Oh Thin-Scales, I didn't know you were coming to visit Quill-Weave!"

"Yes, I'll be here for a while. Marcy this is Stella Inventius; Stella this is Marceline."

"I think I've seen you around town before… Yes I saw you yesterday with Miss Mertens and some Khajit and Breton."

"Nice to meet you, I've heard about your dad the hunter.

"I was showing Marcy the crazy rat lady's house, do you want to come show her The Stranger?"

"Sure, let's go!"

So the three children ran off together, laughing and yelling at each other.

* * *

…So then we came across an old abandoned bandit camp and we've been living there since. Well we stayed in town at the inn for the last week, but as of last night we're back to living in the woods."

Simon and Quill-Weave had retreated to the latter's house, where Simon had spun a yarn to hide the literally unbelievable true events from the argonian. Thankfully she hadn't asked too many questions about himself before he'd come to Cyrodiil; as Simon would have had no idea what to say.

"…Well… that's quite the story Simon. I can't imagine why anyone would leave a child all alone in the woods. Divines only know what could have happened if you hadn't gotten there in time to chase those dogs away from her!"

"Yes… she can hardly remember her own mother she was so young when she lost her."

"That poor girl is lucky she has you Simon."

"And I'm lucky I have her Quill…"

Just then a knock on the door was heard, Quill-Weave opened it to find Qa'kir smiling his khajiit smile.

"Hello ma'am, Qa'kir was hoping to find you and Simon."

"Hello sir khajiit, how are the children?"

"And how did you stick that note to my back?" Simon injected

"Ha ha ha! Little ones are good, running around the city and becoming friends. The imperial girl has joined in on the fun as well."

"Who?

"He must mean Stella Inventius, she's quite an enthusiastic young girl; with her around those kids will be playing for hours."

"Should this one collect Marceline and meet you at the mages guild?" Qa'kir asked.

"Hmm. You know, after everything that happened yesterday I think we all deserve a little break. Let her have fun with someone her own age."

"Ha ha ha. This one supposes she has not done much of that before."

"You're right about that." Simon said, smiling at the thought of Marceline being able to act like a normal kid for a while.

* * *

**Important Author's note!**

TMS: There. I finally got this chapter out. I was stalling on it for a while because I was nervous about writing the kids. I always second guess myself when it comes to writing characters like this. Tell me in a review how you thought I did; I could use some encouragement.

DS: You wrote this stuff a lot better than I would have.

TMS: That… doesn't make me feel any better. What finally got me putting effort into this was re-watching the episode Simon and Marcy to double-check little Marceline's personality. I don't think any other episode of the show has or ever will make me smile as much as that one; the chemistry between those two is just adorable and makes me wish for more episodes like it. There's a reason that Marceline and Simon are my two favorite Adventure Time characters.

DS: Yeah I have to admit, those two play of each other really well in that episode.

TMS: Oh that reminds me! Speaking of the actual show there's something rather **important** I need to get out there:  
A recent episode has revealed a few things that kind of seep into this story. So I'll just say that not every established fact from Adventure Time or Elder Scrolls is necessarily true in this story. I'm still considering whether or not I'm going to replace one of the Daedric Princes with Hunson Abadeer.

DS: Right, anyway see all you'se guys in the next chapter.

_Edit 03/01 2015:_ _I changed a few sentences in the beginning to better match the changes I made to chapter 6._


	8. Ch 8 All Clear on the South-East border

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: Once again this chapter took longer than expected; I've just been going through some stuff lately and it's been distracting me from getting things done. Chapter 9 is already started so hopefully it won't take too long. Even if it does, one chapter a month isn't _too _bad right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

A low horn was heard in the distance and a loud outcry was heard, from her position on the lookout tower Marceline could see the approaching army of ghosts from very far away. She knew that they would arrive soon; it was time.

"Here they come!" she shouted down to her comrades in arms as she descended the tower.

They were both waiting at the bottom for her, Stella had two daggers at her side and her quiver was full to the brim with arrows, and Quill-weave held a long sword and shield.

"We'd better go now; we can hold them at the gates." Quill-Weave said

"Good idea." Marceline said as she drew her battleaxe, all of their weapons were magic so that they could hurt the ghosts.

The three of them marched out of the gates of Anvil and were met with a huge mob of ghosts, completely surrounding them. They didn't even pause at the sheer number of them as they raised their weapons and took combat stances.

"...Charge!" They yelled as Marceline ran at the horde swinging wildly, Stella started firing arrows, and Thin-Scales raised his shield to cover her.

Every arrow she shot struck a ghost and turned it to mist, and any spirit that tried to attack her close up was stopped by Thin-scales, who shield bashed them, or just attacked with his sword. And Marceline was completely surrounded, but none of them could touch her as her whirling axe was slicing them in half before they could get close enough.

With sword and axe and arrows they killed ghosts by the hundreds, soon the trio had defeated all of the invading spirits and won the day.

"Yeah! We did it!"

"Little one; is time to go."

"Ahh! A giant khajiit monster! Run!"

* * *

As Qa'kir approached the children, the imperial girl yelled and they all dropped their sticks and ran away, screaming with laughter. The cat-man chuckled at their antics and walked after them, once he turned a corner he saw them all heavily breathing, having exhausted themselves swinging their "magic weapons" around.

"*huff* Hi Qa'kir, what have you and dad been doing?"

"Had tea and conversation with Quill-Weave, was good but Simon is now going to do job."

"Oh yeah! We were going out today!"

"Does this mean you can't play anymore?" Stella asked.

"Umm."

"Simon wants you to take break, but this one thought he should let you decide."

Marceline thought, she really wanted to go out with Simon, but also she really wanted to spend more time with her new friends. In all those times she read about kids like here doing stuff like this she never imagined that it could be this much fun!

"Qa'kir if Simon goes out adventuring, I want you to go with him and help!"

"Yes, Qa'kir will do this. Have fun." He said as he walked off.

"Who was that?" asked Stella.

"He's Marceline's dad's servant." Thin-Scales answered

"No he's not! He's our friend, he watches me when Simon's busy."

"Oh, so he's like an uncle who you're not related to?"

"Yeah, like an uncle, now let's go down to the docks and watch the boats!"

* * *

As soon as Simon stepped foot in the guild house he was approached by a bosmer who he knew as Thaurron. Following the elf was his pet imp Sparky, the creature had scared Simon half to death the first time he had seen it flying towards him, but Thaurron had since shown him that Sparky was perfectly tame.

"Ah Simon, perfect timing; I need someone to run an errand for me."

"Oh? What do you need?"

"Well, Carahil needs me to go out on a healing job, but a mage from the Kvatch guild is coming with an important delivery, someone has to go to the arranged meeting place and pick up the package."

"Alright then; I'll head out and meet them, where is the meeting place?"

Thaurron pulled out a map and pointed to a spot mid-way between Anvil and Kvatch, "Garlas Agea" was written next to the spot.

"The meeting is here at some old ayleid ruins in an hour or so."

"Thank you… I don't suppose I could borrow this map?"

"Keep it; we have more, now I've got to get going. When you get the package bring it straight back here to Carahil."

"Got it." Simon said, as soon as he left the guild house he saw Qa'kir approaching.

"Hello, where were you?"

"Just walking around city, how is guild?"

"They've given me a job to go out to some ruins and meet someone with a package from the Kvatch guild."

"Sounds good, let's go."

* * *

Simon and Qa'kir were walking through a hilly field in the direction of the ruins, Simon having determined which direction was south-east using the position of the sun since he didn't have a compass.

"Simon knows much about travelling." Qa'kir noted

"Yes, for the last three years or so travelling is all I've been doing."

"So the story you told Quill-Weave was lie?"

"Yes, I met Marceline when she was nearly seven; she wasn't alone for too long before I found her."

"So how _did _you meet? And where were you before Cyrodiil?"

"It would take a lot of explaining, Marcy and I will go into detail later. But for now let's just say we're not from Tamriel."

"Ohhh, you have traveled very far then! But is hard to explain to everyone you meet?"

"Yes, and honestly most people wouldn't believe me if I did."

"So you need cover, Qa'kir will tell you about Hammerfell: can use that as cover."

"That'd be great! I also need to go over the story I told Quill and make sure Marcy doesn't blow it with her."

"Qa'kir thinks he sees destination."

He was right, as they crested a hill; Simon saw some ruins. There was a path with several stone arches that led to a small stone building. Simon had little knowledge of the ayleids, but apparently they were some sort of ancient civilization, their ruins were often deep underground cities. As he walked closer to inspect them Simon began thinking.

'Wait, if these ayelids are ancient compared to the empire… Could these ruins be bunkers built during the war? Could the ayelids be the people before the mutations?'

Simon was startled from his pondering however, when he walked into one of the stone arches.

"Is Simon alright?" Qa'kir asked though a chuckle.

"Oh I'm fine, just examining the ruins."

'This arch doesn't look anything like modern architecture… well it does, but I mean it obviously wasn't built before the war. So then was there another ancient civilization after ours, but before the empire? Just how long were we frozen?'

"That must be some interesting rock."

Simon looked away from the stone and saw a nord man wearing iron armor with a blue hood, he had a war axe on his hip and he was holding some sort of bundle.

"Hello, I guess you're the courier from the Kvatch guild?"

"Yes, and I'm assuming that you're the ones from Anvil's guild."

"Uhh, yes I am. I'll take these back."

"Good luck."

He walked back the way he came.

"So Simon, _is _rock interesting?"

* * *

"So we drop this stuff off, see if they have anything else for me to do and if not we pick up Marcy, then we all head back to camp and we can all have a nice long talk about where we came from."

"Sounds like a plan; was a saying about plans back in caravan."

"What saying was that?"

"The best made plans of cats and men often go to the dogs."

This made Simon pause, then after processing what he'd just heard for a minute he burst out laughing.

"What is funny?"

"*Ahahah* Oh- oh man! I think that was about three different jokes rolled up into one!"

"He sees only the saying, and one joke _in_ the saying."

"I'll try to explain later but anyway; I've heard a similar saying and I can't imagine how anything could go wrong right now."

* * *

TMS: Well there we go it's done. I think I already mentioned that I have some plans as to what's going to happen in the next few chapters, if I haven't, then I mentioned it just now. See you all soon!


	9. Ch 9 What was Taken

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

DS: Well colour me surprised; you _actually_ got chapter nine done in less than a month!

TMS: I know, it's great, so let's not waste any time and begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

Marceline, Thin-Scales and Stella had finally started to run out of their near infinite energy so they decided to take a lunch break, Stella showed Marceline the way to her house and introduced her to Mrs. Inventius.

"Oh you can just call me Astia dear. Here we are, enjoy your lunch." She said as she brought them all some juice with bread and cheese. The kids all dug into their food, when Marcy took a sip of the juice she was surprised to find that it tasted fruity, and very familiar.

"This juice is really good Astia, what is it?"

"Oh it's nothing special, just apple juice. Stella and my husband love it so I always make sure to buy enough of them to juice.

Marceline had never really thought about how apple juice was made before; she just knew that she really liked it. She'd always assumed that pretty much everything was made in a factory full of big machines like the ones she and Simon had been in once or twice. But apparently it could be made a simpler way.

"You should see dad's face whenever mom makes apple juice; he looks like a big kid." Stella said through a mouthful of bread.

* * *

As Simon and Qa'kir were walking through a wooded area on their way back from the ruins Simon was holding the package and wondering what was inside it, as he walked he heard the clinking sound of metal from inside the wrapping paper.

'Maybe it's money? Or enchanted jewellery?' he pondered.

Suddenly a screeching sound was heard and three goblins leapt out from the bushes, they drew weapons and charged at Simon and Qa'kir. Simon was surprised and when the first enemy swung his sword up at him, Simon could only try to cover himself with his arms, however as he closed his eyes he heard a clanging sound and felt a slight impact, but he wasn't hurt at all. Simon opened his eyes and saw that a foot-long blade of ice had formed over his right hand and blocked the attack.

"Simon! Snap out of it!"

"Huh? Marcy?" Simon mumbled.

Then he looked over and saw Qa'kir had drawn his cutlass and was blocking attacks from the other two goblins while the first one was struggling to pull his longsword free from the ice that had frozen it stuck to Simon's ice blade.

Simon then yanked back his arm and the goblin fell to the ground, he shot a blast of frost that knocked it out cold. As a goblin wearing a rough leather hood swung a mace at Qa'kir, he managed to knock the weapon out of its hands, then he slashed the other goblin across the chest.

The weapon-less goblin yelled out in what probably wasn't an actual language, and an arrow shot out from the trees and hit Qa'kir in his sword arm. Simon could see several more arrows poking out of trees and bushes around the area.

"Stop! Don't shoot, this is what you want right? I'll hand it over if you leave us alone!" Simon said as he raised the package over his head.

The arrows retreated back into their hiding places as the hooded goblin approached Simon and held his hands out. Simon placed the bundle in his hands and the goblin immediately tore into it, ripping the paper away to reveal; as Simon had suspected, an assortment of necklaces, rings, bracelets, and other jewellery that spilled out onto the ground. Two of the archer goblins screeched in delight as they ran out of the bushes and began scooping up the trinkets with Hood.

Once every last item had been collected by the creatures they all ran off, three or four more of them dropping out of trees and running after their comrades. Qa'kir growled like a lion as he gripped the arrow in his arm and Simon rushed over to him.

"Oh my, that's in deep. I'll have to cut it out."

"Just warn Qa'kir before you do."

Simon would have to use this ice blade as his sword was too long for him to make the careful cut he needed. Counting down from three, he stuck the blade into the khajiit's flesh and began slowly cutting a slit in his arm, all the while Qa'kir was growling. Once he could see the metal of the arrowhead clearly through the cut Simon stopped, he looked at his right hand for a few seconds before the ice disappeared.

"Okay, I'm about to pull it out."

"He is ready." Qa'kir said through gritted teeth

Simon gripped the arrow with his right hand and the arm with his left. Then he yanked and heard the sound of splintering wood.

"**RRRROWL!**"

"Hold still! The arrowhead's still in but if you just keep still, I can gently get it out."

"Just pull it! Then start healing!"

Startled by the khajiit's yelling Simon did exactly that and tore the rest of the weapon out, thankfully not doing any more damage to Qa'kir's arm. Simon stuck his fingers into the cut and cast heal minor wounds five or six times before he removed his fingers, and while holding the cut together with his left hand he cast the spell on the cut until it began to scab over.

"Okay, just be careful with your arm for now, and it should heal naturally in a few days."

"Why you stick fingers in cut!?"

"It's something Carahil told me; when a wound is deep like that you have to use some magic on the inside of it to heal the damaged blood veins.

"Curse stupid goblins! Now Simon won't be paid!"

"Well then we'll have to go find those goblins. Let's head back to Anvil and get some backup."

* * *

After finding Marcy playing near the gate they'd stopped briefly at Morvayn's Peacemakers to buy Qa'kir some leather armor, then they made their way to Benirus manor, where all of the broken furniture and piles of ectoplasm had been replaced with new things. Shoko was in the dining room using one of her daggers to eat a huge plate of meat when they'd shown up, apparently all of this had just appeared when she'd returned to the house, then Simon told her about what had happened in the woods.

"I've heard about goblins around here that've been stealing magic items, can't imagine why they'd want that stuff though."

"Well whatever the reason; if every single one of those were enchanted I'd never be able to pay the guild back for losing them all. So will you help us Shoko?"

"Of course! Compared to that huge ghost war yesterday a pack of goblins is a piece of cake!"

"Let's go kick some goblin butt!" Marcy yelled out, she leapt from her chair and ran out the door.

"Wait Marcy! *sigh* We'd better follow her." Simon said, smiling at her silliness

Leaving the manor, Simon, Shoko, and Qa'kir caught up with Marcy at the city gates, she was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hurry up! We have to go get the stuff back!"

"Hold on a second darling, we don't even know how we're going to _find_ the goblins."

"Hmm, do you think that you can find the place you were when they robbed you?" Shoko asked.

"Yes, it's not too far from here."

"Take me there."

Simon and Qa'kir lead the way back to the woods and they quickly came upon the small clearing where they'd fought the goblins, the broken arrow was still lying on the ground. Shoko bent down and started examining the ground, she walked around the area and rooted through some of the bushes before she stopped at the base of a large tree.

"The ground's disturbed here; it's faint but it looks like there might have been tracks here."

"Some of them were in the trees, they might have caused that when they jumped out."

"…Maybe, this doesn't make sense! Most goblins can barely skin a rat, how are these ones so good at hiding their trail?"

"It didn't look like they were making any effort to; they ran from here faster than a cheetah."

"What is cheetah?" Qa'kir asked, Shoko also wearing a confused expression.

"It's a big cat, like a lion, and they can run extremely fast. But that's not the point."

"Hey! You guys said that you injured one or two of them right?" Shoko asked

"Yes! Qa'kir cut one with sword." the khajiit answered.

"Well then come and look at this."

Shoko was pointing at a spot near the possible tracks where there were some red marks on the ground. Shoko scooped up a handful of dirt and smelled it, then she gaged and flung it away.

"Ohhhhhh yeah, that's goblin blood alright." She said waving a hand in front of her nose.

"You can tell?"

"No I just smelled the bloody dirt for fun… Anyway I should be able to follow this back to whatever cave they crawled out of.

Shoko soon found more blood a few feet away from the first splatter, and soon she was leading them all over the land, twisting around trees and doubling back. After about an hour of this they took a small break next to a mound of rocks.

"*huff* I've never tracked anything like this before! Either they got really _really_ lost on the way back to their lair, or they meant to make it hard to track them"

"Well… we- we have to keep g-going…" Simon said, also slightly out of breath, he took a swig from his waterskin.

Marcy climbed up and sat on a rock to rest when she felt it shifting under her. She cried out in surprise as she fell forward onto her face.

"Are you alright Marcy?" Simon asked, helping her up.

"Bleh! I got dirt in my mouth! *ptooie*" She said as she spit onto Qa'kir's boot.

"Hey look!" Shoko said as she grabbed the rock Marceline was sitting on and picked it up showing that there was no ground underneath it, pulling a few more rocks revealed the entrance to a small hidden tunnel, a hidden tunnel with a trail of stinky blood on the ground.

"Ew ew ew… This must be the place." Shoko said as she held her nose.

"You sound funny." Marceline remarked.

"We're about to get into a fight kid, let me see your tough face."

"Grrr!" she growled as she lit her hands on fire

"Ha ha that's a good one! You ready boys?"

In answer Simon allowed ice and shock magic to dance along his finger tips and Qa'kir drew his cutlass and growled. The three adults had to crouch down to avoid hitting their heads in the tunnel, they walked down the passage in line with every step taking them further underground as the tunnel sloped down, after a few minutes they began to hear noises coming from up ahead. The four of them peeked around a corner to see into a larger cavern with a ceiling so higher than any one of them, they saw two goblins holding big tree branches caked with dirt arguing (or maybe just talking, it was hard to say for sure) with a groups of goblins who were armed with actual weapons.

"Can you tell if these are the same ones?" Shoko whispered.

"Yes, that one there with the hood and the mace was leading them, and look at that one!"

One of the goblins had a wolf pelt cape that was fixed to his neck with a golden necklace that glowed with magical power, he also wore several more necklaces tied together to form a belt from which hung a silver short sword that was also enchanted.

"This _must _be the same group; it can't be common for goblins to have so many magical items."

"No matter what shiny decorations they wear we can still beat them."

"Okay, I'm going to blast them with magic and surprise them, then you two run and attack them close up while Marcy and I take out the archers."

Shoko and Qa'kir put their hands on their weapons and got ready to run, but as soon as Simon began charging a shock blast the sound of crackling sparks began to echo throughout the large cavern and the goblins all cried out and pointed in their direction.

"Well there goes the element of surprise." Shoko said as she stood up and ran at the creatures, as soon as she reached them she halted and drew redwave in an arc that liberated three goblins from their weapons. The goblin with the wolf cape began to duel Shoko and was surprisingly effective at blocking her attacks, it probably didn't hurt that the other goblins had retrieved their weapons and now two of them were backing him up so Shoko had fight defensively. Qa'kir meanwhile was fighting four goblins including Hood (no longer mace-less) and the one he had injured in the last fight; now sporting a bandaged torso, though the other two goblins were using tree branches as weapons so he could mostly ignore _them_.

As soon as the battle had begun several goblins with bows and arrows appeared on top of a high ledge to the left of the cave entrance and began to point their weapons down into the melee. However with all of them focusing on aiming down at the khajiit and the half-orc, they were too late to avoid the shock blast that struck four of them, knocking two out. Now they were wary enough to avoid the small flames that were shot at them, well most of them, as one of the injured goblins ran away screaming as his bow and quiver caught on fire.

The remaining three archers turned their weapons on Simon and Marcy, who ducked back into the tunnel to give themselves cover, and they strated lobbing more spells at the goblins. While the archers were distracted Qa'kir swung his cutlass with all his might and knocked Hood onto his back, who then got kicked in the face as Qa'kir advanced to fight the injured goblin, while the other two smacked him in the back with their sticks and getting dirt all over his new armor, but that's _all_ they were doing.

Shoko started backing off as the trio she was dueling pressed their advantage, getting in close to minimise their height disadvantage. Then as they all swung up at her she pushed their blades back with her sword in one hand and quickly drew one of her daggers and thrust it forward into Wolf's chest, then she swung the dagger at the goblin to her left and swung redwave at the one on her right. Now _they_ were the one forced into being defensive, after a few more attacks pushed the goblins away Shoko jumped backwards and threw her dagger at them; it spun through the air before slashing one of the goblin's sword arms. Shoko ran back at them punching the wounded one in the face before returning her other hand to her sword.

Simon lunched another shock blast that sent two goblins flying back and the last archer fell forward over the edge and landed on his bow and arrow, they snapped in two but the arrow head had sunk itself into the goblin's shoulder. Simon stood up and readied some frost magic to throw at the enemies.

"**Wait! Stop fighting!"**

A loud coarse voice called out from deeper in the cave, immediately all the goblins sheathed their weapons and began helping up their wounded, Simon, Marceline, Qa'kir and Shoko all turned to look in the direction of the voice and saw someone standing in the shadow of a cave opening.

"These things have some things of ours! We're taking them back." Shoko said firmly.

"Will give you want you want, but need help."

"…If you're so insistent on it, why don't you show yourself so we can talk face to face." Simon said

As the figure stepped out of the shadows the torchlight on the walls caught on all the jewelry he was wearing; he had gold and silver rings on all of his fingers, a collection of necklaces hanging down from his neck, and many metal bracelets were clasped around his arms like bangles, he wore blue mage robes that appeared to have gone through heavy modification to accommodate his stature.

And he was a goblin.

"How in Oblivion!?" Shoko exclaimed_._

"Please, we need help." Said the goblin.

* * *

TMS: Hope you all liked that, I'd like to mention that I've made some edits to a few of the earlier chapters, if you'd like to know what those are I wrote a little edit notice at the very bottom of each chapter that says what I changed, and the date I changed it.

DS: What brought this on?

TMS: To be honest I was thinking about doing that for a while but I only got around to it recently, anyway the next chapter will be finished in a couple of weeks so I'll see you all then!


	10. Ch 10 Call to Arms

**The Great Oblivion Crisis**

TMS: Okay I kind of dropped the ball on this one… see this chapter and the next one were originally going to be one really big chapter (that was going to come out in back in April) But I've been really busy lately so I haven't had too much time to write.

DS: So he's going to split them in two and release the first one right now.

TMS: Yes, I also I personally think that this whole story arc would flow a little better in three parts than two. "The Tale of Grandeur" from my Skylanders story "Just Another Day" was originally going to be three parts but I just decided to not split the second part, I'm kind of regretting it.

DS: Oh well, now you know, and knowing is half that battle.

TMS: Insert *GI Joe* here… so I hope you enjoy what I've go so far, and I hope the wait was worth it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time, Elder Scrolls, nor any associated characters. They belong to Cartoon Network and Bethesda respectively.

* * *

Since they'd defrosted in Cyrodiil, Simon and Marceline had seen giant rats, magical spells, anthropomorphic lizards, a woman with green skin, and real ghosts. But what was happening right now was its own brand of weird. Goblins were fairly prominent in their minds; these creatures were among the general knowledge that Marcy had received right away upon rising, and their screeching noises and sub-human intellect were the most accepted fact about the creatures.

But right now, all of that was being called into question; all four of them of them reacted in a similar way to how Simon would have reacted if back before the war he saw a monkey talking to him.

"You surprised; most goblins not talk. Me have many smarts." He said holding up a magic ring before reaching down and sliding it onto one of his toes.

It took a few seconds to decipher the goblin's meaning, Simon remembered Marc Gulitte once told him that restoration magic could magically enhance people.

"You mean all of these magical items you have are making you smarter?"

"Not all, don't know how to tell if smarts or other magic without testing, so we take all."

"But what made you start robbing people for their _smarts_?" Shoko asked.

"Weeks ago, we live in different cave, closer to Chorrol. Robes come and fight us but we kill and take, they have the first smarts. When we wear we feel different, we feel better, they have piece of paper with words and we know words, we never know words not talked before."

"So you can understand our language, just not speak it?" Simon said, now fascinated in the goblin's tale.

"Yes we know what people say, words on note say that more smarts being moved to Kvatch city, so we want to take, but we come up with tricky plan to surprise them, then we take smarts and leave."

"If goblins so smart now, you should know stealing is wrong." Qa'kir said

"…Yes, but need all the smarts we can get. Other goblins give me theirs because me leader, they need me to make tricky plans to save."

"Are you in some kind of trouble?" asked Marceline.

"Yes, big big trouble. Days ago we meet with other goblin tribe, we talk about smarts and give some, their leader order attack on us and kill many, they send words that they coming here to kill more and take all smarts. We need smarts to save us, they more than us and more strong then us."

"Well we need all those things you took from us back." Shoko said sternly.

"We not get many smarts from you, but we still need magic things, other tribe steal things too, we need these to help."

"I wasn't asking." Shoko raised her sword and dagger as she said this but across the room two goblins stopped bandaging their comrades to draw weapons and two more up on the ledge pointed their bows at her.

"Stop fighting! We no want to fight anymore, killing and dying bad."

"Well we've got our own problems and we need our property back."

"Shoko they aren't ours, I was supposed to deliver them to the guild."

"Well they're more ours then theirs!"

"Hold on, let's try to work this out… what's your name" Simon pushed Shoko's arm to her side and took a few steps closer to the goblin leader.

"Gummy is name." He replied

"Well my name is Simon, this is my daughter Marceline and our friends Qa'kir and Shoko. I want to know what you'd do after these goblins are beaten."

"If we can kill crazy leader, some might want to join us, the rest we kill. Then we close up cave hole and stay down here. We will have enough smarts to make happy, but we all might die because leader very hard to kill."

"In that case, I have an idea how we can work this out."

"You have plan? Please tell, is good plan?"

"Yes it is. What if we helped you fight these goblins, then once they're not a problem anymore; you give us back all of the magic items that aren't "smarts". Then we bring it all back and say that we killed _all_ the goblins that were stealing things, and once the robberies stop nobody will come looking for you anymore."

Gummy didn't respond for a minute, but he could be heard mumbling under his breath as if trying to wrap his head around the plan. Then his expression changed into what might have been the closest thing a goblin could get to a smile, and when he spoke again excitement was apparent in his voice.

"Yes! _Very _good plan, you all very strong and smart. You can help save us!" He raised his hands and yelled joyously, the other goblins did they same except they more screeched than yelled.

"So we have a deal?"

"Yes! We do everything you say in plan!"

"That's good, do you have any idea when the attack will be?"

"They say tomorrow."

"Well we'd better start preparing right away!"

* * *

Back at the secret entrance Simon was talking to Qa'kir, who was going back to Anvil to pick up some things to help them set up the ambush.

"And if anyone from the guild sees you and asks about the delivery just tell them you don't know because you didn't go with me." Simon took a small pouch of gold and passed it to Qa'kir.

"Understood, Qa'kir will be back as soon as he can." The khajiit said as he turned and started walking back to Anvil.

Simon returned to the cave and saw Shoko up on the ledge inspecting it, and Marceline talking to Gummy.

"So how big are these caves?"

"Big **BIG**; if we have three goblin tribes live here, there still room for more. We have three rat farms for food and a new tunnel where we dig for shinies."

"You eat rats? Ew."

"Rats tasty, meat good smoky flavored."

"So… you must have a lot of rats then, why would you need so many?" Simon said as he approached the two.

"Used to be more goblins, one rat farm enough for food."

"Hmmm, alright why don't you show me around the caves a bit so I can look for good places to set traps."

So Gummy took Simon and Marcy on a tour of the goblin caverns, as they went around Gummy explained to the rest of his tribe that these people were going to help, aside from the 13 goblins in the first chamber with Shoko, there were 11 more, three were the head farmers, one was a very large goblin almost the size of an average person who was their strongest warrior, and the last seven were three female goblins who's jobs were to take care of the four goblin babies.

"Was four more big-goblins and twelve not big-goblins but they all get killed."

"The other tribe killed that many!? How?"

"Leader kill most, Xergiok shaman, have _powerful_ magic. Kill our shaman so we not know how to beat magic."

"Really? That's good to know, we know that we have to take him out."

"Won't be easy, he have many kinds of magic, can make glowy shield that block all spells."

"Sounds like a ward… that'll make it hard to get at him..."

Gummy showed them around some more and Simon began to plan out some traps and ambushes. Soon Qa'kir returned with the supplies and they worked to set these up. After quite a while working it grew late in the day, they kept at it for a while but they knew they needed their rest for the coming battle. Gummy showed them all to the sleeping cave and let them use all the extra bedrolls. Simon had thought to pack some food before they'd set out so he and the others didn't have to eat rats with goblins.

He didn't have to but Qa'kir did anyway; he found that he agreed with Gummy's claim about the smoky flavour. Shoko had a little but said it was merely "not bad" Marcy wouldn't even look at the stuff.

* * *

The next morning as they were putting on the finishing touches they heard screeching sounds coming from the entrance tunnel, but then a blast of lightning silenced the sentry.

"Alright; they're here!" Simon said

"Take your places everyone!" Shoko yelled as she hopped off the ledge and ran deeper into the caverns.

Simon and Marcy ran to the end of the entrance hall as well, but they stopped and hid behind some rocks just inside the tunnel, they heard the chattering of goblin speak and the clink-clanking of weapons and armor.

The Goblin war had begun.

* * *

TMS: Two down one to go, and then these goblin shenanigans will be done with. Now before I get into another argument with Dark Specter I have something to ask you all. See I'm having a bit of a dilemma with how the story is going to progress; Obviously Simon and Marcy will be getting involved with the main plot of Oblivion eventually, so Marceline will have to be older so that she can fight stronger enemies, so quite a bit of time will have to have passed in the story, she ought to be fifteen years old at the absolute least.

My current plan is that a year or two will pass, then Simon and Marcy will leave the camp and head out into Cyrodiil, and then some more years will pass before the Emperor is killed, the Hero of Kvatch is revealed, and the whole Oblivion Crisis starts. Another idea I had was to have the main plot start a bit later and have another chapter or two between each time jump. Just tell me what you think of these ideas, or if you think of something yourself, tell me that.

DS: The next chapter ought to be released soon. I'LL make sure of that.

TMS: You will, will you? I thought _I _was the author here?

DS: Well yeah but it's my job to inspire you and make sure you don't slack off.

TMS: Well considering that if I had split this up sooner, I could have _actually_ met my goal of late-April I think you kind of dropped the ball on the "inspire you" part, you are not my rock.

DS: Yeah, but when I talk it lights a fire in you.

TMS: Only because you piss me off…


End file.
